In the Morning
by MyNamesNotAlice
Summary: SLASH! Hellboy/Abe ...Enjoy
1. In the Morning

**This is not a usual pairing I'm sure but I had the urge to write a racy one-shot. This story takes place along the 'Bones of Giants' storyline, with the hotel and the Caypor. Hopefully will have more up soon, comment if you like this set up! **

**I've never done a slash like this before so I hope you like it... and if you don't... oops**

**Cheers. ~TheTwistedMind**

* * *

….in the morning.

The bed springs creaked horribly as Hellboy's bulk laid its self upon it. "Uh Abe, I'll tell you..." he groaned. "Damn Caypor."

"Mmmhmm." Abe said from behind his book. Red's eyes examined his friend, stretched out on the opposite bed in only shorts and a white under shirt. His long rough green legs stretched out and crossed along the cover.

Hellboy stood up and then sat back on the edge of his bed making it creak horribly and sag tremendously., this got Abe's attention. "What are you doing?" He said slightly annoyed as he folded his page down and set it aside.

Hellboy tried to look innocent, but failed. "Whaddya mean?"

"Pick a movie." Abe suggested, trying to discern what his friends motives were.

As Hellboy looked back at his friend his body gave an odd respond, something almost near arousal, now this startled him. Standing up he sat back down on his own bed but still stared at Abe, trying to identify this strange new emotion.

Abe frowned and looked back. "Hellboy?" He questioned. "Are you alright?"

He paused a second not knowing how to answer that. He was alright after all, except for this strange heat he now felt as Abe's unsmooth skin slid against the sheet making a sort of rasping noise. "I guess so." He finally grumbled.

"Want to talk about something?" Abe asked, now looking slightly concerned at his friends sudden behavior.

Hellboy frowned now. He definitely wanted something, but it wasn't talking. "Abe," He said finally not looking at him. "Do you ever feel," He chose the words carefully. "the need for something you can't have?"

Abe studied him, maybe he understood after all. "Yes. It's normal to desire something you can't have." He explained rather bluntly.

HB sighed and gave up. "Yeah," He said, then added in a hoarse whisper. "Never mind."

Later that night Hellboy's dreams were intertwined with bizarre twisted thoughts. He pushed his sheets off and twisted his body on the mattress suddenly hot.

A cool touch on his back made him jump. "Gah!" He growled jumping up reaching in the darkness for the light, but a cold hand wrapped around his and stopped him. "Hellboy, it's just me." Abe's voice said in the dark.

His breathing calmed slightly. "Jeez Abe!" He hissed. "Give me a freaking heart attack will ya?"

Abe's face came into view through the dark gloom of the dark hotel room; lighted by some street light that had found its way through the dodgy curtains. His skin was still wet from the bath tub and the though made the feeling from earlier return with a fury.

"You said you had a feeling," Abe said. "A desire for something you couldn't have."

"Didn't exactly say that..." Hellboy noted.

Abe shook his head. "Hellboy, its normal." He said, then laughed slightly at his choice of words for such an 'abnormal' situation. "Normal to want something you shouldn't have."

Hellboy raised his brow. "shouldn't?" He questioned.

His friend didn't answer, only slid closer and Hellboy found himself strangely attracted to the position they were in... And when their lips finally met it was an almost shy awkward kiss, as if to test the waters. Then it became rougher and much deeper. Abe's cool wet tongue wrestled with Hellboy's warm one.

Abe pushed Hellboy back harshly onto the bed making in groan under the force, but neither of them took notice.

Abe straddled Hellboy grinding his hips into his friends, Hellboy groaned in arousal. It didn't take much then to feel Abe's hard erection against his thigh. This set his blood on fire.

He flipped Abe over so as to position himself over him and none to gently pulled his shorts down off those thin long green legs, stopping only momentarily to smirk at his hardened cock. Then worked himself out of his own shorts, throwing them carelessly onto the floor before moving back to Abe's mouth.

Hellboy moved himself just so his cock brushed against Abe's causing him to growl at the feeling. Abe's cool hand came down and ran along the length of his companions member before grabbing at the testicles that hung under it. All rational thought had left them both, the only thing that mattered was release, no matter what the cost.

HB pulled away and slid down Abe before letting his tongue lick across his head. Abe threw his head back and arched his back over the sheets a moan escaped him. He took him deeper, sucking and pulling on the amphibious mans cock. He came back up and pulled Abe up towards him before laying himself back,signaling, without words, that he wanted the favor returned. Abe obliged.

As Abe's mouth slid down the length of his blood red throbbing cock, Hellboy was half amazed at how deep he could take it, the feeling was overwhelming, it almost hurt.

He sat up and pulled Abe's lips back to his, their bodies fitting oddly together, Abe's now dry skin, warm from the recent activities sliding roughly against his normally hot surface.

He pushed Abe back harshly and spun him around, his friend not seeming to mind one bit.

"You sure about this." Hellboy groaned, spitting in his left hand before rubbing the make shift lube onto his hardened member.

"Yes..." Abe breathed. "I'm ready." That was all he needed to hear.

He pushed himself into Abe, who gasped at the sudden pained pleasure that shot through him. He bit his lip drawing blood as he tried to adjust to Hellboy's size.

Not wanting to pause Hellboy began thrusting himself into his friend. Harder and harder each time. His left hand found its away around his partner. He began to rub his cock with steady hard strokes while supporting himself with his right hand. The bed creaked and groaned in protest but neither cared, to euphoric to pay notice.

Hellboy felt himself nearing the edge of oblivion and pulled harder on Abe, ushering him along.

He let out a deep growl and felt Abe react, spilling himself over Hellboy's hand. Hellboy, however, wasn't yet finished. He thrust deeper and deeper, Abe whimpering slightly, still biting his lip as Hellboy found his release.

They laid there both breathless and unsure of what to do after what had just happened. Finally after a while Abe stood up and walked back to the bathroom and the calm quit of the bathtub he made as a makeshift bed.

As Hellboy watched his tight green ass walk of he smirked to himself and laid back, hands under his head.

….He's gonna be sore in the morning...


	2. Smartass

**Another Hellboy/Abe pairing story. A bit shorter but I hope it doesn't disappoint. Still going along the 'Bones of Giants', next time maybe I'll throw in Pernilla, what do u think? haha ^^ Comments please! **

Smartass.

They were at it again. This time in their shared cabin aboard the Swedish Navel vessel, the Kiruna. The morning after their first excursion, Hellboy had brought up the mission Manning had assigned him after his run in with the Caypor in the creepy darkened amusement park, that now wasn't very amusing for many of the resident children. Abe had been reluctant at first, and HB could tell every time he sat down he was uncomfortable, and oddly though, he liked the thought.

Abe had agreed in the end, whether it was because of his reluctance to testify in front of that committee or reasons only he knew, but here they were again. This time Abe was taking the lead, pushing himself into Hellboy, which he was just fine with. He'd always had a high tolerance for pain, so the fucking was quite pleasurable over all. He was hunched over on the bed in their own version of what he'd known to be called 'doggy style', not that it mattered what it was called at the moment. Behind him Abe groaned and thrust harder making Red grunt and bit his lip slightly. Damn.

Because of his bulk it made it hard for Abe to reach around him and rub his cock, so Hellboy made to do it himself while holding himself up with his stone right hand. Not much use for that in a situation like this. He remembered when he and his former girlfriend Anastasia had first had sex. The thrill, the odd sense of romance and love they had shared. Sex with Abe though, this held another feeling. One that Hellboy was most pleased with, a sense of primal need, rough and untamed, with just enough pain to make it hurt so good. As Abe thrust deeper, hands locked on Hellboy's hips, HB had a dirty thought. Using his flexible tail he snaked it up towards Abe's semi wet ass and focused on pushing it into that tight little hole.

Behind him Abe gasped at this sudden feeling, he slowed briefly trying to discern what exactly was being forced into him, HB figured, before starting up again with renewed force.

"God damn..." Hellboy moaned. Never would he have thought he'd be having sex with Abe. Having sex with any _man _for that matter. But here he was, getting fucked in the ass, bent over loving every second of it.

He and Abe, what other choice did they have? They we're social outcasts, deemed freaks but the general population. It wasn't like they could simply run out to the pub and hit on chicks. No. So he'd guessed they'd both just had enough for the lonely nights jerking themselves and at some level decided why the hell not.

Abe picked up speed now, and Hellboy could sense he was at the end of the line. But then he did something Hellboy had not been anticipating. He pulled out.

He frowned slightly as Abe pushed him around and then Hellboy knew what he wanted. Abe made a slight gesture to his cock, stiff and throbbing. HB smirked and leaned forward to take his amphibious lover in his mouth, just a few moments before he came.

Hellboy pulled his friends mouth towards his and french kissed him, spilling his own cum into his mouth. Abe however, didn't protest instead kissed back hard only breaking the kiss to push him back and return the favor.

Hellboy growled in ecstasy as Abe sucked hard, never softly, on his member. He busted.

Five minutes later they both laid next to each other, breathing slightly under control, both still warm from the exertion, though neither broke sweat. Hellboy figured Abe would get up any moment to go to his bathtub safe haven. But in stead, to his surprise he sat up and looked down at Hellboy, examining his body with a look of almost curiosity.

"What?" Hellboy finally asked. "See something you like?"

Abe looked at at his face and half smiled. They both laughed slightly. "Maybe."

HB but his arm behind his head, his left one. The right one hung over the edge of the bed out of the way. Abe laid back down and sighed. "Glad you came?" Hellboy inquired.

Abe laughed again, and Hellboy grunted. "Jeez Abe and I thought out of the two of us, you would be the mature one."

"I am." He argued. "You just need to learn to phrase your questions better."

HB sighed, yeah he had a point. Abe stood up then and stretched his arms over his head, giving Hellboy a great look at his toned slender body. Abe eyed him. "See something you like?" He repeated.

Hellboy smirked. "Maybe."

Abe turned and walked towards their shared bathroom and entered into the dark room. But Hellboy could still hear when here said, "Your going to be so sore in the morning."

He smirked. "Smartass."


	3. Hellboy your a Genius

**PART 3! ANOTHER ON THE WAY ITS A DUMB WHAMMY FOR MY READERS! ENJOY FLUFFIES!**

**CHEERS- NASH**

* * *

Hellboy your a genius

They had arrived back in Connecticut after the whole Mjhollner, Thunder Bearer fiasco was finally over. Hellboy retreated to the privacy of his room and sat down on his over fluffy couch then stared in silence at the TV. An odd thing for him. But he wasn't thinking about shows he'd missed, in fact his mind was set on a certain friend of his. Abe.

They hadn't been 'intimate' since that night on the Kiruna, but that night burned into his mind and erupted in him the heat and desire for more. He slapped his left hand over his eyes and pressed slightly. "What the hell's wrong with me." He groaned to himself.

He looked down and saw a distinguishable budge forming in his shorts. "Damn."

Unzipping himself he extracted his now hard member and began stroking it. In his palm it felt hot and very hard. Thinking about what he'd done with it, where he'd put it in the last week or so made him groan and rub harder. "Damn it, Abe." He whispered. "What the hell've you done to me."

A knock on the door made him jump. "Son of a-" He hastily put his member away and heaved himself up, hoping the bulge wouldn't be to noticeable.

Another knock. "Hold on I'm coming, I'm coming..." He called, pulling open the door. Abe stood in the way smirking that smirk unique to him. "Your coming?" He questioned.

Hellboy tried not to laugh but ultimately failed and did. "Damn it, Abe."

His friend gestured to his shorts. "Should I come back?" He inquired, though his tone was joking. "Or could you use some help?"

Hellboy raised his brow in question. "Whats happened to us, Abe?"

"I'm not sure," Abe answered. "But I can't say I disapprove." And that was that. He had Abe pinned underneath him before either of them had time to know what'd happened.

Abe's cool tongue explored the interior of Hellboy's mouth frantically; wrestling with Hellboy's tongue, pausing only to suck and pull on it. Red took this time to pull of his shorts and expose his hard throbbing member to Abe, who responded by rubbing a shaky hand over the hard organ, earning a deep groan from his friend.

He unzipped and pulled Abe's tight shorts down his thin green legs and had to pause for a second. Laughing slightly he ran his left hand over his face. "Jeez Abe, always a surprise."

In between the amphibians legs, where his penis usually was instead was a long vertical slit. Maybe he'd never noticed before due to the fact this was their first time in good lighting, but he had to confess to himself it didn't really surprise him much. Maybe it gave him an unprecedented advantage when swimming and anyway didn't amphibians and fish usually have their 'organs' inside them? Or did they lack a penis altogether, Hellboy wasn't sure, didn't care really; all he knew was he wanted to take advantage of this new discovery. Bending low he put his mouth to the opening and slid his tongue in curiously. Abe twisted his hips and whimpered.

"Ugh..." His voice choked out. "Hellboy..."

Smirking he licked his tongue over a hardening cock, earning him another twist of the hips. Around the slit Abe was becoming increasingly wet, and the demon had to admit he was loving this. It may have been wrong and against every moral thing he'd been taught in his youth, being brought up Catholic, but damn what other option did he have.

Abe's member slid out, wet and hard, from inside the taut slit. In that instant Abe flipped him around so that he was behind his comrade. Using his already lubed cock he thrust it inside of the demons opening.

Hellboy bit his lip and hissed. "Damn, Abe..." But Abe didn't slow, he thrust harder; as Hellboy grunted and groaned, loving the feeling of Abe's cool body laying against his.

Using his ever flexible tail he twisted it between them, moving it lightly against Abe's scrotum. Abe made a gasping sound and pushed harder; Hellboy could feel the wetness of his slit as he pushed particularly deep.

Next thing he knew Abe had pulled out and was thrusting his cock into his mouth. He could have sworn he heard Abe groan, "Taste it..." But he wasn't hundred percent sure, as he took the pulsing organ in his mouth and down into his throat.

When he'd gotten enough, it was Hellboy's turn. He contorted Abe's flexible body back down onto his large mattress and spit onto his opening. "Hope your healed enough for this." Hellboy grunted.

"Just fuck me." Was all this friend replied, and that was just fine with Hellboy.

He plunged his thick red cock into his tight hole, savoring the intensity and the tightness as Abe's gasped and shivered beneath him. But he knew he could take it, Abe was tough, he was sure this was not the worst pain he'd ever felt, and as he thrust deeper Abe began to fall into rhythm moving his hits to match Hellboy's deep thrusts. He figured it had begun to feel good as his cock rubbed against Abe's sensitive prostate.

Using his hand he reached around to stroke his lovers cock, but got another idea and suck a few of his fingers into the deep slit and began to feel around as Abe gasped at the pleasure that Hellboy was all but forcing into him.

The inside was wet, that was predictable; kept everything nice and moist. Hellboy liked that thought and liked knowing that maybe he was the only one who would ever know this about Abe, hell, the only one who would ever _do _this to Abe. When he pulled his fingers back they were slimy and wet. He wrapped his left hand around Abe's member and pulled, hard and fast.

He hoped Abe could feel his head driving into him every time he'd pull back and thrust forward again. As Abe mumbled some indistinguishable words, he guessed he could. He pulled out and turned Abe to face him before returning the gesture Abe had done to him and pushed his stiff cock into his friends cool mouth. Loving the way Abe looked up at him as his thin Amphibious lips moved over the hard organ that pulsed with every fast heartbeat. Hellboy Came. Spilling hot cum into his friends mouth who took it and, with mouth still full, brought his mouth up to Hellboy's; doing the same thing to him he'd done that night on the Kiruna. Making his taste his own seed. It wasn't bad, HB had to confess, warm and salty, not that he cared much as he collapsed onto his back, shaking slightly. Abe next to him breathing in deep ragged breaths.

He looked over and noticed his gills. Slightly translucent and rippling around his neck as he tried to control his breathing.

Gently he took his left hand and brushed his fingers along the ridges. Abe jerked slightly, obviously not expecting it, and turned towards him.

"What was that for?" He breathed.

Hellboy shrugged as best he could. "Wanted to see how you'd respond." He grunted back. "Didn't know if it felt good."

Abe took his hand in his and rubbed it back over his gills. "It feels damn near orgasmic."

At that Hellboy laughed deeply. "Abe your a piece of work you know that." He said, as Abe stood up and reached down to pick up his shorts and in the process bent over giving Hellboy a full view of his tight ass. Then he turned smirking at him, and Hellboy noticed his penis had since retreated back into the slit. "You know Abe, keep teasing me like that and see what happens."

Abe mocked confusion. "What? You mean if I keep doing that you'll do the exact same thing we just did but forcibly?"

Hellboy moved his tail over and stroked it against Abe's inner thigh and against his slit, making Abe close his eyes and groan slightly. "I think you'd come willingly." HB smirked.

Abe glared at him and pushed his tail away. "That's quite enough," He said sliding into his shorts. "Now if you don't mind I have to type up my mission report on what happened in Sweden."

"Oh get mine out of the way too, will ya?" Hellboy said. "I really don't feel like typing."

The amphibian glared. "You never do..."

"I'll make it work your while..." Hellboy growled in his inscrutable voice.

Abe sighed and walked out of the room. "Whatever!"

Red laughed and stood up to grab a beer out of the fridge after he hear the door close. Then eyed the beverage in his hand, smirking devilishly.

Drunk sex with Abe? Why Hellboy your a genius.


	4. So wet

**ENJOY AND COMMENT PLEASE!**

* * *

So wet.

Abe sat at his desk finishing up some last minute tweaks to his mission report; having already finished Hellboy's yesterday. In the background Sting's _Fields of Gold, _played lowly in the background. Red had always said he listened to crappy music, he never paid the comment much mind. But now it was different, Hellboy was on his mind, first and foremost in seemed and it was making writing this report quite the challenge.

Fuck me hard, Red. He wanted to type. Fill me with that hot hard cock.

"What the hell is the matter with me..." Abe groaned, shifting in his seat. He found sitting in one position to long was becoming very uncomfortable almost painful after awhile. "I'm not gay." He groaned. A knock behind him made him jump.

Kate Corrigan probably, wanting the damn report. He hit the print button and walked slowly to the door. "Right I got it done, don't worry." He said before he'd opened it. "And tell Manning-" Hellboy stood smirking in the way.

"Tell Manning what?" He questioned. "Want a three way?" He laughed.

Abe's mouth went dry and a weird feeling erupted in the pit of his stomach. "No, Red!" He covered. "I thought you were, Kate."

Hellboy looked affronted. "Oh Abe, tell me you haven't been corrupting poor, Katie!"

Walking back towards the computer he turned momentarily to glare at his friend. "Me corrupting?" He scoffed. "Ha! Not likely, I believe you hare the corrupting one, Hellboy."

The demon let himself in and closed the door behind him. "Eh, no way." He said taking a seat in Abe's one and only chair. "You know pal, the only bad thing about your room?"

Abe frowned. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

He smirked that devilish smirk of his. "No bed."

The amphibians heart began to beat faster if possible. He'd been trying to distance himself more and more from these late night get togethers; but he found it more and more impossible as the days went by.

"Right." He said bluntly. "No bed. Not really much of a need for one, in my case." He sat back in his computer chair. "Is there a reason for you coming here?" Say it, say you need me, say you need me inside of you goddamn it. You know you fucking want it.

"I wanted to know if you want to have a few drinks back in my room," He explained, Abe's heart slowed slightly. Only drinks, no sex. He told himself. That's good you don't need that. But the other side of him flared up, damn it fuck me, I need to feel you release that hot cum in my ass.

His eye when wide, though Hellboy didn't seem to notice the war being raged within him.

"I got tequila." He bribed smirking more.

Abe sighed, and Hellboy pursued more, frowning. "And don't give me any of that, 'I have to rearrange my books', or 'I have to write my report', or 'I have a chess game with Kate', crap." He growled. "Come on we need a guys night." He smirked at that and continued to watch the amphibian; who sighed in defeat.

"Alright Red, I give in." He said, then thought; need a guys night, eh? Red do you ever tire?

In Hellboy's room he handed Abe the whole bottle of tequila. "Drink up," He laughed.

Abe eyed him and took a small swig out of the bottle. "You know HB, if I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to get me drunk for the purpose of taking advantage of my intoxicated body."

Hellboy studied him smirking. "Who me?" He said innocently. Abe just sat back and enjoyed the straight tequila that he didn't have to pay for, though, as he shifted on the couch feeling the familiar sting in his ass he had to think; I am going to have to pay for this.

Hellboy flicked on the TV to some old show Abe was not familiar with and sat back next to him, firing up a cigarette. Abe took this time to think as he stared into the TV set without really registering any goings on.

What not take advantage of the situation? Abe pondered. He certainly loved the feeling of himself being inside Hellboy, and the feeling of him filling his own ass. Though he regretted it, the sharp sting afterwords, during the act itself it was all and all amazing. Who was he kidding, he might not have been gay, neither was Hellboy, as far as he could tell; he was near to positive they both were on the straight side. But a man can only wait so long, and once they've experienced the act, with whatever gender it becomes a drug. A way to forget the world around them, forget that they were 'freaks'. The fact was they could be comfortable with their nonconformity around one another and for the rest...

He felt Hellboy's arm go around him and he leaned into him contently. Something about him just made you feel safe, but to the other half of Abe's brain it made him think of sex. He breathed in his sent; someone had once said he smelled like roasted peanuts, true enough. Abe half heartily wondered what people thought he smelled like, not that he cared at this moment; he figured that if no one had said anything he must be doing pretty well for himself.

Another sip from his bottle turned into ten and soon he found it was halfway empty and his mind was everywhere but sane.

"Hellboy..." He whispered into the demons ear. His friend grinned and answered, "What?"

Abe smirked deviantly and licked his thin lips. "I need you..." He moaned. Using his right hand, Abe began messaging the front of Hellboy's pants, feeling the organ underneath react and instantly begin to perk up. His mouth watered slightly, remembering the feeling of the thick red cock in his mouth and the warm saltiness of his cum, white and dripping from the tip. Abe groaned out loud, he was driving himself mad.

HB's mouth found his and kissed him hard, fueling their arousal as he unzipped and buttoned the front of his shorts; his cock protruded out through the new opening and Abe instantly took it in his mouth, much to Hellboy's pleasure. With his right hand rubbing the demons testicles he licked his tongue up and down the length of the member before moving to the scrotum; taking one in his mouth at a time he sucked gently at the testicles within driving the red man crazy. He pulled Abe back up and captured his mouth again before shoving him back roughly off the sofa onto the floor. Abe stood back up and backed away a deviant smiled on his lips, as Hellboy kicked of the remainder of his clothing, leaving him in nothing but his bare flesh. The fish man looked him up and down before removing his own shorts and sitting on the small table, signaling for Hellboy to stay put and watch. The demon obeyed and studies his lover.

Abe sped his legs like a skanky porn star and began rubbing his slit, moaning about being so wet for him, Hellboy stood still, but began rubbing his ruddy cock in attempt to stop himself from launching himself at the masturbating amphibious man.

Abe's cock slid out next, wet and dripping wet with some clear slimy substance, Hellboy couldn't help himself. Moving forward quickly he bend down on his knees to take it in his mouth. Abe grabbed the back of his head and jerked forward pushing his cock deeper and fucking his friends face.

"Choke..." Abe half whispered. Hellboy obliged allowing Abe's well in doubt member to gag him. Next Hellboy needed penetration himself and flipped his comrade over, he discovered his ass already wet from his little porn display minutes earlier.

Tonight though Hellboy was in a teasing mood and he slid a thick red finger into Abe's hole, relishing the tightness, pulling it out he reached around to rub it into his slit, now slimy and wet. Hellboy couldn't help but love the fact Abe was 'wet' for him, it sent him wild.

Abe spread himself wide for Hellboy, an he used his left hand to guide his cock in the right way before burying it deep in Abe's hot core, hitting against his prostate with every drive.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." Abe moaned again and again.

Hellboy grabbed his arm a little to tightly. "Take it, Abe...Come on take it..." He growled. All sane thoughts gone.

Abe absentmindedly wondered, as he was thrust into the table, if Hellboy had locked the door, say if someone where to walk in right now he could only imagine the scene. Abe hunched over, Hellboy thrusting his cock into his ass while stroking at his cock with his left hand.

Hellboy deepened it, hit it hard making Abe bit his lip and yell slightly louder then planned. He could only imagine was someone passing would hear.

Around his slit was wet as hell, dripping with his slippery clear secretion, it dripped down his balls and his inner thighs. Goddamn he'd never been so fucking wet before.

Hellboy picked up speed, racing towards oblivion and Abe was happy to accompany him, and in a instance, filled with groaning and whimpering, two things happened. Abe spilled his seed over Hellboy's fist and over onto the table. Hellboy spilled his own seed into Abe, who could feel himself being filled with his friends hot cum. Simultaneous release.

Abe drunkenly staggered back after Hellboy'd pulled out, only to fall back into him who laughed lightly. He picked up Abe who screamed lightly at the sudden weightlessness, and set them both on the couch. Hellboy sitting and Abe sprawled across him.

He smirked down at his friend and inserted a finger into his slit, Abe moaned and jerked slightly. Hellboy was half amazed at how soaking wet his friend was and how hot he was between his legs as he ran a finger along the sides of his now soft penis, threatening to start a round two.

"Ugh Red...please." Abe groaned. "Too much." He stood up shakily and fetched his pants.

"Buddy your in no condition to drive home." Hellboy joked but only received a glare from his friend. "

He walked toward the door, limping slightly. "I have to go clean up," He said curtly, voice shaking. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Upon leaving his lovers room and entering the shower, Abe discovered that beside from just being wet with cum his was wet from blood. Wiping his hand across his ass it came back bloody. "Oh dear God..." Abe moaned, leaning back against the tiled wall, but even after all this he knew he'd be back for more.

He stood naked him the warm shower, whole body aching and dizzy. Looking down he rubbed a finger into his slit, and smirked just a little. "So wet..."


	5. Multiples

Multiples

And so it was; the next week, after a few here and there missions, they finally had some downtime. Which for Abe and Hellboy ment a meeting of some sort. Red had taken to calling it a 'meeting' in his mind. What else was he supposed to call it? He thought. Gay lover sex session? Nah to...gay.

But this was quickly becoming a weekly ritual, and Red had to confess he was happy with that. Little did his partner though, he had a surprise in store for next time. Something he'd ordered off a neat nasty little internet site, and now he was anxiously awaiting its arrival.

Now of coarse the thought had occurred to him, once or twice; I'm not gay. What the hell am I doing? But he knew that overall he didn't care, especially as he watched Abe, legs spread apart, in such a way you could just tell how flexible that skinny body was, long thin green fingers moving in and out of his increasingly wet slit.

Abraham was good, he admitted to himself, and knew how to turn Hellboy on for sure. So he wasn't going to over think things, or even briefly pass judgment on the fact that he thought of Abe as his own brother. His brother Goddamn it and yet here he was, cock throbbing hard for him; having fucked him so many times it seemed second nature. He briefly wondered if Trevor Buttenholm, the man he looked up to as his father and thought of him as nothing less, was looking down upon him. He wondered if he was sad at this path he'd chosen; well scratch that, not a path more like a pit stop on the road of life. Yeah that worked. He wondered if he was still proud, over all, of his son. Probably not. And so HB tried not to think about the consequences of the meetings. Damned if you do and damned if you don't. He'd thought darkly once.

He did, however, think about the first time he'd seen Abe; naked and exposed in that cylinder of water as the scientists studied him. Of coarse that was wrong and he'd put a stop to that right off the bat as soon as he heard about it and their bond was strong ever since. But had he really not noticed the long vertical slit running up his friends pubic area? Had he been that straight minded that it didn't even occur to him to sneak a peak? Oh how things change, he mused.

Hellboy was quickly finding, that as Abe grew more and more confident, the more X rated their 'meetings' became. Abe was quite the tease.

The demons thick red fingers clenched around his own hot organ, in a fruitless attempt to stop himself from throwing Abe back and fucking him so hard his ass would hurt for weeks. And he knew his ass had been hurting, hell it was obvious. Then a thought occurred to him. How could he have been so blind?

"Hellboy?" Abe's voice half whispered as a moan slipped through his thin lips.

His brow ticked up, intrigued by this knew idea. He moved over towards his comrade who's cock was out and dripping with that familiar clear fluid, balls hanging beneath it also covered deliciously.

Taking his own cock in his left hand he rubbed it teasingly against his friends cock. Abe stared up at him, a smirk on his lips.

"Like what you see?" He questioned. Thought not really a question, they both knew for a fact he did.

Time to put that idea to work.

Hellboy pushed Abe back on the table; so his back was flat but he got a great shot at that tight slit. He thrust his member into it, amazed at how deep it really was and how easily it swallowed up his member. How wet and tight it was around his cock. It seemed to clench around him almost, Hellboy thought, as if it was designed to; not only conceal Abe's penis, but to receive another male's organ as well.

Abe gasped at the sudden feeling, obviously not expecting it. Hellboy vaguely wondered if it hurt to have so much forced inside of it, not that he was going to stop now that he was in. He thrust harder, testing his limits, and the look on Abe's face quickly dismissed any thoughts of pain. His breathing was quickly becoming more and more ragged; his body jerking harshly at every thrust, mouth agape and a look of pure raw ecstasy on his face. As Hellboy thrust faster his balls and thighs were quickly becoming wetter and wetter from the fish mans opening that was flooded now with the warm liquid. All red's brain could register was, this is the fucking best and he didn't want to stop.

He slipped a finger into the fish mans ass hole, earning him a deep moan of some sort, then flicked his tail against that hard dark green cock. Poor Abe now had an almost pained expression on his face at having so much pleasure unexpectedly forced into him.

He fucked harder. "Come on take it..." Hellboy growled. Abe obeyed and emitted an almost pained scream as he came on Hellboy's stomach. But Hellboy wasn't done yet, he fucked harder still, whole length buried deep inside his friends opening. Abe just laid there jolting with each shove as Hellboy spasmed and busted violently into the amphibious man, who took it with a breathy gasp.

Hellboy collapsed, flat onto his back, on the cool floor. He breathed deep heart rate through the roof.

Abe slid his ravaged body off the table to lay next to his partner.

"How'd you think to do that?" He wondered aloud.

Hellboy shrugged the best he could and laughed throatily. "Came to me in a dream."

His friend rolled onto his side to examine him, a skeptical look on his features. "If your having dreams like that, my friend, I advise you see a doctor."

Red pointed down to Abe's still hard cock. "And if that lasts for more then four hours..." He waved him off laughing. "I think you know the procedure."

Abe slapped his arm and closed his eyes, now laying flat on his back, heartbeat slowly returning to normal. He heard Hellboy move next to him, then a hot mouth on his dick made his look up startled. Hellboy looked up at him, as his tongue licked over his cock and slipped into his slit, licking the area clean, before teasing a bit more by slipping into his wet ass hole causing Abe to jerk and begin rubbing at his cock again.

Hellboy sat up eyes wide, then laughed lowly. "Damn Abe..." He growled.

Without looking up at him, Abe responded. "What?"

"Didn't know you could do that..."

Now Abe looked at him a wicked smile on his face. "Round two," He informed. "My turn."

Hellboy smirked and stood up before bending over the table. Who'd have guessed...fish guys have multiples.


	6. Bondage Anyone

Bondage anyone?

Some weird song, only Abe could listen to, played lightly in the background, but they paid it no attention. Hellboy was to fixed on the spectacle in front of him. Abe sitting on his desk, fingers in his slit just masturbating away. Moaning that seductive moan of his that made Hellboy's groin hot. "Damn Abe..."

Abe was so wet now it was dripping from his opening and onto the desk. Teasingly Abe pulled his fingers out and licked the clear substance off them, much to Hellboy's pleasurable dismay. Next Abe leaned back more exposing his ass hole and began fingering it, caressing his wet cock with his other hand. Hellboy growled and jerked harder on himself. "Damn it..."

"You want in me?" Abe playfully teased, a evil smile on his lips.

Hellboy nodded obediently.

"Well then..." Abe continued. "Come fuck me."

The demon was up in a flash, taking full advantage of his already wet hole. Taking his thick ruddy organ in his hands he pushed the tip into Abe's rectum, stretching it out considerably, producing a moan of ecstasy from the fish man, and Hellboy was pleased to see he was enjoying this more and more. With Abe's long skinny legs stretched up and spread, it gave Hellboy an excellent view of his partners ass and his facial expressions. Red noticed that when he fucked hard and deep Abe would bite his lip and his body jerked very nicely. He also liked that this gave his the perfect chance to watch Abe finger and jerk himself.

"Fuck yes..." Abe moaned. "Fuck yea..."

Hellboy smirked and reached his tail around to slip it into his slit. He gasped loudly and his eyes went wide gazing at Hellboy, his mouth slightly agape. "Red..." He gasped breathlessly.

Hellboy smirked and jerked harder still; causing the lamp to rattle to Abe's left, threatening to knock it to the floor.

"Oh yeah..." Now to switch it up. He pulled out and thrust into the Amphibious mans slit, a recently learned move of his.

Abe reacted immediately hand shooting down so that every time HB move out to thrust back in Abe's finger tips brushed against the exposed length of his cock, causing Hellboy to jolt and thrust even harder as shocks of pleasure shot through his body.

Damn, who ever knew a man could get so wet? Hellboy wondered. Not that Abe was a normal man by any means but still, this was amazing. Each time he thrust in he could hear a wet sticky sucking noise, alerting him to just how wet Abe really was.

He grabbed his friend now and pulled him up. Abe knew the drill and swallowed his brothers cock, gagging slightly as Red fucked it into his throat.

On Abe's end he could taste his own secretions, that coated the thick red organ in his mouth, it wasn't at all unpleasant, almost a blend between salty and sour, but not in a bad way. In away it reminded the Amphibious man of a particular incident in his 'youth', for lack of a better word, when he'd been curious about exactly why oral sex was found so pleasurable, besides from the obvious, and he'd preformed the act upon himself. He half smirked wondering what Hellboy would do if he were to watch him suck on himself. He'd have to remember to try that one later.

Hellboy grunted and groaned but finally pulled his cock out of Abe's mouth, after threatening to choke his friend on it and possibly make him vomit. Now it was time to return the favor.

The demon got down upon his knees and licked on his wet sack, causing Abe to throw his head back and moan shamelessly. Hellboy smirked devilishly at this, and flitted his tongue underneath the sack, rubbing it against that hypersensitive bit of flesh between his balls and ass hole. If possible, he thought, Abe grew even wetter and he whimpered in pleasure and almost lost his balance as his knees when weak. "Hellboy...Please..."

Hellboy licked up his wet thigh and around the throbbing organ, flushed an intense deep green, but HB could see all the blood filled veins that laid just beneath the responsive thin layer of skin. Finally after an excruciating wait for Abe, his hot mouth licked lightly over his head, he went over the edge and began pre-cumming, over Hellboy's tongue.

The creamy white fluid filled Hellboy's mouth in five hard pulses, each that rocked through the fish man's slender frame, making his eyes roll back and his body shake, as his urethra contracted and spurted his seed into the demons mouth, who sucked it in with much pleasure. Then using Abe's worn body, he laid himself over his friend, who spread out his legs to welcome him inside himself, almost like a woman would. And that though made Hellboy hornier then ever. He slid into Abe who whimpered slightly but began to match Hellboy's thrusting rhythm without difficulty. One thing Hellboy did enjoy though, was the feeling of Abe's moist cock rubbing into his thigh.

He hit deeper in, wondering absentmindedly, if the fish man had a G spot, but by the time the thought came it was gone and replaced with a burst of nothingness. Pleasure shot though his body, the natural equivalent of being stuck by lightning. His burst spilling into his friends already drenched slit. Thrusting with all his strength to match the erotic contractions, before falling next to Abe breathing deep. He was half aware of the soft, excitable gills that fluttered against the side of his face, matching Abe's uneven breathing. He leaned forwards and licked his tongue gently over on of the ridges gaining a soft moan from Abraham.

Hellboy laughed softly. "What the hell's the matter with us?" Hellboy mused.

Abe frowned slightly. "What do you mean?" He questioned.

"What do I-?" Hellboy started. "Abe... in case you haven't been paying attention, we've fucked about twenty times-"

"I know that..." Abe said. "And what's so wrong with it?"

Hellboy thought a second then decided against his better judgment to ask. "Are you," He started searching for the right phrase but Abe was ahead of him.

"Am I gay?" He finished for him.

Hellboy shifted next to him. "Just wondering..."

"No." Abe said definitely. "I'm certainly not, but you do realize the chances of me ever getting with a woman are zero to none, right?"

Hellboy laughed at that. "Yeah, you never were one for getting the ladies."

Abe turned to his side. "I suppose not." He said. "At least you had a woman before."

At that Red shifted. "Yeah... I did didn't I..."

"What was it like?" Abe asked. "Was it better then..." He faded off letting it hang.

Hellboy thought a few moments before answering, with a smirk on his thin hard lips. "You know... with that thing down there," He said. "I'd never know the difference."

Abe glared mockingly, sitting up. "Red, are you implying I'm like a woman?"

Hellboy stayed down smirking at his lover, but run his tail up to rub along his opening. "Maybe..." He chuckled. "Never had one of these before," His tail slit in between the wet skin of his slit, Abe just stared. "You know I think I have an idea we should try..."

Abe's eyes grew wider. "Oh yes? And what would that be?"

Hellboy moved his tail to his mouth and licked the cum off the tip. "You'll see..." He teased.

Bondage anyone? Hellboy thought deviously.


	7. Damn Straight

**Abe and Hellboy are getting more comfortable with each other! Tell me if you like how things are going! Also this and all the other bits can be found under "in the morning" as chapters, for easy viewing! **

* * *

Damn Straight

Abe stood over Hellboy, tight leather throng constricting over his slender hips, an opening in the front so Abe's cock hung out and bobbed against his thighs. A smirk played on his lips as his eyes narrowed to look over the scene in front of him.

They were in Hellboy's room. Bedroom to be more exact, and currently Hellboy was tied to the bed firmly with four black straps, a gag strapped over his mouth. Abe pulled out a long thick dildo, equivalent to Hellboy's width and length and crawled towards Hellboy.

"You know Red," He said in a harsh whisper. "Your one mistake here... was letting me take advantage of you." He said smirking as he rubbed the dildo against his wet slit to make it slick enough to insert into his friends ass. "You really must underestimate me..." He continued. "Because you have no idea they things I'm going to do to you..." With that said he thrust the object into his rectum hard and sharp. Hellboy twisted against the bonds and made a muffled moaning noise.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Abe questioned deviantly, as he pulled it out harshly and slammed it back in. Earning him another muffle groan, louder this time.

Making his way up to HB's cock he positioned himself over it, pausing only to tease them both, before plunging Red's cock deep into him. He moaned and bit his lip. Fuck this was deep. Deeper then before, it almost hurt, but Abe couldn't help but like it as be began moving himself on it, just so it hit him in all the right places. His slit became wetter by the second, running out over his friends sack and thighs... And all Hellboy could do was watch, but wasn't that the sweetest torture of all?

As Abe rode him, he also rubbed his cock, teasing Hellboy with the image.

Hellboy examined him; sitting up on his cock making them feel so good. He admired, Abe's toned but not overdone body, the way the hue of his skin seemed grey green in the dimmed lighting, but his deep blue eyes almost seemed illuminated. He looked down, of coarse, to were they came together. It sent him reeling that he could see as Abe moved, his wet hard red cock slipping in and out of the slippery slit.

Abe rubbed his hands over his gills and down his chest and stomach, smirking at Hellboy. "Remember this was your idea..."

He slid off Hellboy, who could feel his now wet cock slap back against his thigh.

The fish man undid the gag and slid his body over his lovers and kissed him hard. His tongue sliding eroticly against Hellboy's.

A moan escaped him, and Abe smirked again, a reoccurring thing for him nowadays and moved his crotch up to Hellboy's mouth, who thrust out his tongue eagerly to lick the dripping wet area. Barely aware of anything else, his mind had fogged along time ago.

The slimy liquid dripped upon Hellboy's face but that only heightened the arousal and sent him closer to the edge.

"You like that?" Abe questioned as he pulled away.

Hellboy pulled against the restraints wanting more, he struggled to sit up as Abe situated himself at the end of the bed, then pulled the dildo from his friends ass and licked it seductively. But what he did made the demons mind boggle.

He leaned down, having the double-jointed body that he did, and took his own member in his mouth, down to the base gagging himself.

Hellboy jerked at the bonds and broke his left hand free, he jerked at his dick and moaned. "Goddamn it!"

Before either knew what was happening Hellboy came, to his and Abe's surprise. But the Amphibious man took it in stride and moved his mouth over the twitching organ to suck up the salty hot cum that spurted from it.

HB growled and thrashed back on the bed. A little teasing go's along way.

Abe swallowed his seed but he hadn't finished yet. He quickly undid Hellboy's bonds and laid himself out.

"Eat it..." He demanded breathlessly. Red was all to happy to obey.

He moved his mouth over the wet slit in an almost french kiss kind of move, his tongue flitting in and out, lips and cheeks now covered in the slimy secretion. Abe finally burst, Hellboy licked up the cream and smirked up at Abe's shaking form.

"Like it when I eat your cunt dontcha..." Hellboy teased.

Abe sat up shakily but fell back. "What?" He questioned loudly. "My what?"

Hellboy smirked. "Yeah I figured you wouldn't know what that ment." He laughed.

"Your so immature..." He rolled his eyes. "And yes I know what it means."

"Now that's a shocker." Hellboy said, mocking surprised.

Abe propped a pillow up behind him and glared at his lover.

"What makes you think you can call it that?" He asked.

Hellboy slid a finger against it. "What? Did I hurt its feelings?" He chuckled.

A smiled twitched on Abe's lips. "Your so wrong..."

"You know you like it..." Hellboy whispered.

"Because I have no other option." Abe said sarcastically standing up, ass towards Hellboy.

He raised his eyebrow and growled. "Nice ass..." Abe turned to looked behind him and spanked himself lightly. "Damn Straight."

* * *

**Soooo whatcha think? Also message me if you like the idea of me writing about other pairings other then just Abe/Hellboy. And who else would you like to see!**


	8. New Found Addiction

New Found Addiction

Abe had to confess to himself he was worried about Hellboy, after the events at Castle Giurescu, hell he was worried about himself. He couldn't get the image of Rasputin, and his promise that he too would be killed the same way as him, out of his head.

Not to mention Liz almost dying. Jeez what a week.

He turned a page in his book without having really read the page before, and sighed. Moving his hand gently over his crotch he shivered at his own touch and could feel himself growing wetter as his rubbed a finger up the length of his slit through his tight shorts. Undoing the odd clasp he exposed himself in time to see his good sized cock slid out from within him, glistening in that familiar slimy fluid; and damn if it didn't look delicious. Abe bent forward and licked his length, savoring the salty sour flavor that now filled his mouth. His tongue traced its way over his head, along that distinctive ridge and over the opening at the tip. Next he encased it with his lips, sucking lightly on it, as a baby would a pacifier.

A hard knock shook the room, Abe pulled his mouth away and glared at the door. 'Really?' He thought bitterly. 'Who the hell...'

Putting himself away he made his way to the door as a second series of knocks resounded. "Hold on I'm..." He stopped upon seeing Hellboy leaning against the door frame, cocky smirk on his lips.

"Hey buddy," He pulled a tequila bottle out from behind his back and dangled it in front of him. "Wanna hang out."

The fishman grinned slightly and tried to grab the bottle from him only to have it pulled out of reach. "Nah ah, you have to work for it..." Hellboy teased smirk getting bigger.

Abe sighed and crossed his legs slightly as he felt a wetness begin to drip down his legs, at this Hellboy laughed. "All ways one step ahead of me aintcha?"

Hellboy had then promptly led him down the hall to his own room, locking the door hastily behind him before giving his lover a rough kiss. He grabbed Abe and picked him up, feeling Abe wrap his long legs around his midsection, as he led them to the bed.

Throwing Abe back on the bed he popped open the bottle of tequila, taking a swig of it before locking lips again with Abe. Allowing the fishman a mouthful of the liquor through him. Some of the drink leaked between their lips and dripped down, giving the kiss and odd erotic feel. The demons left hand found its way down Abe's pants to roughly slid his fingers into that dripping wet slit.

Abe threw his head back, breaking the kiss, and moaned out loud. Before either knew what happened Abe's shorts where on the floor along with Hellboy's.

Locked in a sinful embrace, with Abe's legs again around his waist he rubbed their cocks against one another, savoring the wrongness of the whole thing. But how could this be wrong if it felt so damn good.

Abe's thin lips were pressed against his friends in a frantic kiss, swapping mouthfuls of spit adding to the overall ecstasy.

The demon broke away and slid down the slender amphibious body beneath, his tongue tracing the way. He licked along the opening of the slit, it was a weird sensation at best, but not a bad one, certainly not. The skin was taut and flushed a deep green indicating the arousal of his partner, dripping wet and glossy with secretion. Almost reminded Red of the time he'd gone down on Anastasia, licking her wet hot clit, sliding his tongue inside her teasingly. But this was different, this strange sex with Abe. His brother, his best friend. He slid his tongue between the crevice and heard Abe groan with pleasure.

Next came his cock, he licked up the underside of his member, enjoying the jerking of Abe's hips, before he allowed Abe to fuck into his mouth, oddly liking the gagging sensation as he thrust deep.

With a mouthful of Abe's own secretion he slid back up and kissed him hard, exchanging it back and forth in a erotic kiss. But that was quite enough fore play for Hellboy and his cock was in the mood for something tight and hot. He flipped Abe over and slipped a finger into his ass hole, making Abe gasp and jerk at his cock. He pulled it out and licked his finger, smirking evilly; he grasped his cock and pushed it into the deep rectum. Abe jerked harder and cried out biting his lip.

Hellboy slid his tail around and pushed it into his slit, deeper then before. Abe shook in ecstasy, to him it felt almost like being fucked from both angles at once.

Now, Abe thought, if only he had something to suck on. His hand now was slippery with fluid and he enjoyed the view of seeing his dripping wet cock twitch as he jerked rapidly on it. His body jolting as Hellboy slammed into his ass; grunting as he did so.

Then Hellboy pulled it out sharpy and turned Abe around so as to shove the organ into his mouth.

"Taste it..." He growled slamming it down Abe's throat so he quickly gagged. While doing this he used his tail to slid open the side table draw and extract a pain of standard issue handcuffs. Pulling his cock back he grabbed Abe's hands roughly and clasped them together with the hand cuffs. Next came the gag... Hellboy smirked down at his unusual lover.

"Pay backs a bitch..." He grumbled deeply. He examined the sight in front of him.

Abe laid there, both hands behind his back, gag preventing him from saying anything distinguishable. Angled on his side he looked up at Hellboy almost helplessly... and Hellboy liked that.

"Now...what to do now that I've got you." He mused, eying the dildo.

He picked it up and inserted it into his friends ass, then flipped him onto his back forcing it deeper. Abe groaned and closed his eyes. Hellboy positioned himself over Abe, sliding his member into the wet warm slit. As he began driving himself in Abe's eyes flew open wide and his slit got wetter yet, as he made some attempt to say something.

"Got something to say pal..." Hellboy grunted out through his thrusts. He undid the gag and Abe gasped breathing deep.

"Hell...boy...so much...can't...take..." He tailed off and stared up and the ceiling. "So...good..." He barely whispered.

Hellboy grinned and thrust harder yet jerking Abe into the bed and as an added benefit caused the dildo to hit against Abe's ever sensitive prostate making him all but scream in ecstasy, right before cumming over his red friends stomach and crotch.

Hellboy enjoyed the sight of Abe's cock twitching with each contraction as he spilled himself, Red finished moments after spilling his hot seed into Abe.

As he slid back he put his mouth against Abe and sucked at his opening drawing in a mouthful of fresh semen.

"Red!" Abe gasped at the feeling.

Hellboy laughed deeply. "Don't worry," He said moving up to Abe's lips. "I'll share..." They kissed once more, tasting the result of what they'd just done, then Red collapsed next to him smiling like an idiot and breathing deep.

"Red..." Abe said softy.

The demon turned his head. "Yeah pal?"

"Can you please remove the handcuffs now?" Abe requested.

Hellboy eyed this cuffed hands. "Nah..." He said dismissively moving his body closer to his lover, almost spooning him. "Why? When we can have so much fun this way..." His hand wound around Abe's still stiff cock and began jerking again. "Mmmmmm..." He groaned and he thrust his hips to match Red's jerking. "Hellboy...damn it..."

Hellboy laughed and pulled his hand away, now sticky and wet. "How do you do that?" He questioned.

Abe groaned halfheartedly. "Do what?"

"That." He said flicking at his cock.

The fishman attempted to roll over to face his friend but still being handcuffed and still having a dildo up his ass it made the act quite difficult. Hellboy took note of this and pulled the dildo out before rubbing the tip against Abe's lips. "Mmmm...taste good?"

"You should know." Abe smirked.

After a minute or so of 'arguing' Hellboy undid the cuffs and allowed Abe to retrieve his shorts; taking note of how damn sexy his body really was with nothing concealing it. Abe turned to him and slowly pulled his shorts up his skinny thighs, finally hiding the slit from sight.

Hellboy on the other hand stayed on the bed, tail between his legs rubbing at his softening cock.

"And you think I never stop?" Abe joked eying him.

Red grunted, and took another swig of tequila. "It's only ten o'clock..." He noted hooking a thumb towards the clock. "Gotta pass the time some how." He winked at his friend who sighed and willed himself to turn away.

"See you tomorrow buddy!" Hellboy laughed.

Abe said nothing but as he walked out the door he couldn't help but wonder what the future would bring for him and his new found addiction.


	9. Alone Time

Alone Time

Abe stood in the shower, the warm water running down his slender body, sliding off his slippery skin. He sighed contently, yet found his hand wondering down his torso to his long vertical slit, which inside hid his penis and testicles. Slowly and tortuously he slid a finger along the outer rim. He could feel himself hardening within. Now Abe wasn't the most well in doubt guy but he was up there he reasoned, seven and a half inches wasn't that bad, over average actually.

He leaned back against the cool tile wall and tilted his head back, eyes closed to tune out the world. As he stroked he could feel himself slide out, stiff now and slippery wet. He wrapped his rough palm around it and began pumping, slowly at first enjoying the way it felt and moved in his hand. With his left hand he slipped two fingers into the slit.

He'd always been self conscious about it, never thought he'd let anyone see him completely exposed; he'd resented the scientists for so long, for keeping him like that in the tube just watching him. He shuddered at the thought. Still did resent them.

Abe read a lot of books, but one thing he believed no one knew about him was he especially liked forms of erotic literature, ten times better then porn in his mind. Why watch something cold and meaningless if you could visualize it as you want it to be in your mind?

A chill ran though Abe as the water began to cool, but he pumped harder. Pulling on himself with renewed force, his other hand now moving down to message the oddly textured skin that covered his balls. Even with the water washing over him he could feel the wetness leaking from his slit. He thought about how Hellboy'd sucked the cum from him, how he'd fucked his ass so damn good. Hell, how he'd fucked his slit so damn good. He bit into his lip and pushed three fingers into himself, gasping at the sudden feeling. "Oh God..." He moaned, he was alone though, so did it matter what he said? "Hellboy...yes..." He let it slip.

"Hellboy what?" The demons low voice grumbled seductively.

Abe jumped and slammed himself up against the wall startled. Hellboy stood leaning against the wall, completely naked and very hard, that evil smirk on his lips. "You know Abe," He started. "You are so damn sexy when you do that..."

If possible Abe's crotch grew hotter. He said nothing but drew in a few deep breaths before Hellboy's mouth claimed his.

Red's arms wrapped around him and picked him shot up. The fishman snaked his legs around his friends waist, never breaking the kiss. Hellboy quickly adjusted himself and slid into Abe's core, slamming him back into the wall. Abe panted and with eyes wide and jerked himself into Red, forcing the thick cock deeper into his body. "Oh God...Yeah, dammit...fuck..." Abe groaned out between breaths, in time with Hellboy's thrusts.

"Jeez Abe," Hellboy half laughed. "Water really is your element."

"Just shut up...and...fuck me." Abe moaned, as his free left hand slid around Hellboy to push two fingers into his ass.

Hellboy's eyes went wide but he picked up the pace and drilled into Abe, delighting in the feeling as his friend moaned and jerked into him. He took the advantage of Abe's exposed neck and began sucking on a spot under his Adams apple, much to Abe's delight.

"Red..." Abe cried out, as he forced his hips against Hellboy's, taking in his full length making the Demon groan in pleasure.

Together the jerked against one another, Abe's slit making things messy and slick, until Hellboy pulled away and got down on his knees, taking Abe into his mouth. Abe thrust forward making Hellboy choke as he fucked down his throat. Hellboy stayed down taking it. Mouth wide just letting Abe fuck away until he erupted in the back of Red's throat. Pulling back Hellboy allowed Abe to watch as the cum spilled out over his tongue.

Hellboy then stood back up, easily a good foot taller then his comrade. Abe understood the gesture, you suck my cock I suck yours he thought, as he knelt down to kiss the head of Hellboy's thick ruddy organ. The difference between Hellboy and Abe was that Abe teased, and at least seemed like he knew what he was doing. Hellboy, he just liked to get down to business.

Abe's lips opened to take in his full head, sucking none to gently, but Hellboy couldn't take it. He thrust forwards and forced his length down the fishmans throat. Abe, like Red before him, stayed down and took it in, allowing Hellboy to get his off.

After a few moments longer the demon finally came, filling Abe's mouth with his hot sticky cum.

The amphibian stayed on his knees breathing deep, allowing the now nearly cold water rush over him.

"Better then being alone?" Hellboy asked, a big grin on his face as Abe looked up at him.

"Much better..."

Who would trade this for Alone time? Not Abe.


	10. Just Wasn't Our Night

Just wasn't our Night

Hellboy and Abe were stuck in the middle of a dead end mission. Looking for Bigfoot, what a freakin waste of time, Hellboy thought bitterly. He was sitting next to Abe in the back seat of some black government SUV, tinted windows, reinforced steel, the works. Their driver had left, said he'd be back in a half and hour or so, and so here they sat, with not even the radio to keep them occupied. Looking over at Abe, he smiled deviantly. His friend sat there in a long black leather trench coat he wore on missions where there maybe civilians, dark shades covered his eyes and he appeared to be gazing out the window, head resting in is hand boredly.

Hellboy reached out his left hand and brushed it over the side of Abe's face, the fishman turned slightly, pulling his shades off to look at his friend. "Something wrong?"

Hellboy pulled that smirk that was unique to him and shrugged as best he could in the confined space. "Nah, just bored off my ass..."

Abe nodded. "The driver should be back in twenty minutes." He informed. But Hellboy wasn't going to just sit here and stare at the back of the other seats for another 20 freakin minutes. Leaning over he pulled Abe's face into his and kissed him. The fishman didn't resist but deepened the kiss, thrusting his cool tongue into Hellboy's hot mouth, while hitting the lock on the door. Not that it would do much good, the driver had keys anyway; but the heightened sense that they might be caught in the act electrified the situation. Hellboy fumbled with Abe's pants but finally got them undone and Abe slid them down his slender thighs to expose his hard cock that busted out and flopped against his thigh, slick, green, and throbbing full of blood. Hellboy lowered his mouth over it, but instead of swallowing it right off; he switched it up and decided to try Abe's method. He breathed his heated breath onto the cock clenched in his fist, then licked the head making it extra wet before reversing and blowing cool air onto the now twitching organ. "Hellboy Goddamn it..." Abe swore.

His mouth swallowed over the hard organ, Abe threw his head back into the nice leather seats. Hellboy sucked hard, pulling on the cock in his mouth. The once unbearable silence now filled by grunts, moans, and sucking noises. Abe pounded his clenched fist down against the door panel as he jerked his hips up to hit Reds mouth; Hellboy gagged and spit oozed out of his mouth down the shaft of the cock.

From outside there was a howling noise, followed by a bunch of shuffling. Hellboy stopped and looked out the tinted windows. His eyes went wide. "Holy crap..." He breathed, still trying to catch his breath. Abe opened his eyes blearily and looked around, eyes stopping dead on where the creature stood, only yards from the van. Abe turned to Hellboy. "Should we...?"

Hellboy seemed to think, but not long before he waved the creature off and removed his work belt, disregarding it carelessly.

"Eh, why wreck a good urban legend, huh?" Hellboy said shuffling his shorts down his thick legs. "I got better things to be doing then chasing him through the wilderness.

Abe seemed to hesitate between duty and pleasure, but ultimately smirked slightly and turned away from the window, where outside, Bigfoot had already come and gone.

Red leaned back ready to receive is blowjob, spreading his legs just so. Abe leaned down and swallowed the whole thing, gagging only once, which of coarse, wasn't enough for the persnickety demon. He put his left hand on the back of his friends head and pushed down forcing more of his cock into the helpless fishmans mouth, choking him almost immediately.

"Damn... Abe..." HB grunted, shifting slightly before jerking into Abe's mouth again.

Before either knew what had happened, Hellboy was bent over Abe, fucking into his hot wet slit, enjoying the warmth that encased his throbbing member. The way Abe's cock pressed into his thigh, or the way Abe tasted in these primal moments as they careened towards orgasm. "Fuck...Fuck...Fuck, damn it, Red," Abe breathed out in gasps. "Harder, fuck me...yes...yeeesss."

Hellboy obliged burying his full length and couldn't help but think of them as two horny hormonal teenagers in the backseat of their borrowed parents car, fucking like their lives depended on it.

Through the euphoria, Abe was thinking as Hellboy drove into him; he could hear a wet smacking noise with every thrust. It made him think of how this whole thing started. The hotel room in D.C. The city of his mysterious origin, what an apt place, Abe thought darkly. Above him Hellboy's lips collided with his. Abe moaned inwardly as their tongues fought. Release was imminent, just over the horizon, closer...closer. Hellboy growled and with three finite thrusts he spilled deep in Abe who could swear he felt the hot seed within him, burning hot in his core. Abe couldn't help himself as he bust upon Hellboy's stomach. Foot steps outside the car signaled the drivers approach. Hellboy moved like lightning, snatching his shorts up and heaving them on in a split second. Abe however wasn't as quick and only managed to grab his pants off the floor before the door opened and the drive, Hellboy though was names Joe, hopped in, closed the door and turned to them. Thinking fast Abe pulled his long coat over him and masked his lack of pants.

"So you guys see anything?"

Hellboy shrugged and acted irked. "Nope not a damn thing, told the guys it was a bust..." He growled then when the driver turned away he winked at Abe who wrestled his pants back on quickly. Feeling slightly off as his wet thighs and crotch slid awkwardly against the material. He sighed and slid his shades back on.

"So not one sighting? Not even a deer?" Joe asked as he pulled away back onto the main road.

Hellboy grunted and Joe looked at them in the rear view mirror. "Nothing? Nothing happened?" He said baffled.

And he had every right to be baffled Hellboy thought, with all the sightings in the area this was prime Bigfoot viewing territory. Everyone who'd been in these woods said they've had at least one sighting... but tonight...

"Just wasn't our night I guess..." Hellboy all but laughed.

Abe smiled into the glass as he closed his eyes, in a desperate attempt to get some sleep.


	11. Tonight

**Ok here be part eleven! I would like to thank Wendy Go for some awesome Ideas for two up coming chapters! And to all of my lovely reviewers THANK YOU ALL! and enjoy! **

* * *

Tonight.

Abe sat, almost awkwardly, sideways across Hellboy. One legs draped over him, the other spread the opposite way; their lips meeting frantically in a series of heated, wet, tongue filled kisses. With his normal flesh and blood hand he moved his cock against Abe's, acquiring a low moan from his companion, who in return moved his hips so as to move them closer together, shivering at the unfaltering hardness that felt so hot against his amphibious skin.

Letting Abe take over that department, he lifted his hand to move it into his friends tight wet slit, admiring the sight of his fingers slipping in and out of the peculiar organ; its secretion making his thick red fingers glisten. Abe uttered a few words that where indistinguishable to Hellboy's ears and threw his head back shamelessly.

Good, Hellboy thought. Don't try and deny anything... we've come to far for that.

Raising his hand up he slid his wet fingering to his comrades mouth, smirking slightly as he sucked onto them. He pulled Abe's face then back to his for another heated kiss as his left hand moved back to the action and moved Abe in a way so the demons cock was hitting his tight ass hole, poised to penetrate. The fishman opened his mouth a few times emitting a breathy gasping sound that could have been a plea for entrance or just some semisweet nothing. Didn't matter. In one sharp thrust Hellboy immersed his cock deep into Abe's body. Not that Red didn't love the slit fucking, it was just sometimes his cock craved something tighter... much tighter.

At that moment Abe jerked his hips forward in respond to the sudden immersion and bit down on his lip; a sight Hellboy never got tired of.

HB responded by jerking up, pushing deeper. By moving down, it slid back, then upward, deeper yet with a new thrust; he groaned at the feeling.

Hellboy couldn't help but think it was odd how that, in these moments of primal arousal, these were the times his mind filtered over the past events, on some attempt to figure out something, what he wasn't exactly sure- He could see himself as a child, carefree and happy watching his favorite show about Lobster Johnson. His x-girlfriend Anastasia; they'd been in Italy when they'd first conquered this romantic feat. He remembered being so afraid, afraid to hurt her and afraid of the obvious choking and not knowing what to do. But it had been great, perfect in fact in that luxurious hotel room. Then D.C. Came to mind, the messed up bed sheets, the smell of rough untamed sex that seemed to hang in the air even after they'd finished and called it a night. That taste of sex that lingered in is mouth for the following days, fragrant and other.

But as Abe rocked back and forth on his cock, he had to smirk. He had wanted it just as bad, needed it just like he did; though neither would voice this. Sure they'd tease and it was fun but they wouldn't admit the need for it.

On his lap Abe was back at gasping lightly, the look on his face alone orgasmic, time to send him towards the edge.

He snaked out his tongue and licked it along one of Abe's undulating gills; In result Abe slammed forward on Hellboy's cock, forcing the rock hard organ, if possible, deeper into the tight orifice. Hellboy grunted at the force and pushed forward lifting Abe off him, much to the fishmans alarm. "Hellboy...what-"

Abe felt himself being bent back, doggy style. The amphibian smirked and slid a couple fingers in his slit to keep the pleasure going, afraid to halt it for to long. But to Abe's surprise Red switched and slid his cock between his legs to fuck into his slit at a very pleasurable angle. Abe was hit with wave after wave of pleasure; his lean body writhing and hitching with each of Hellboy's powerfully thrusts. He reasoned Red had been right, having sex with him like this could be quite similar to making love to a woman. Abe shook his head through the rough jerks, breathing a unsmooth moan as he did so.

He didn't like to refer to having sex with Hellboy as 'making love', it didn't fit. They didn't love each other, maybe like brothers but not romanticly.

Then why do you love it so much when he busts his hot cum in your ass? Part of his mind argued pervertedly. Why do you look at his crotch every chance you get? Why do you love when that hot cock is jammed in your-

"Oh...fuck..." Abe mumbled as Hellboy bust all over his slit, jerking spasmodically, adding to the mess that was already dripping onto the sofa; the sight made Abe shudder and cum over his own hand.

They collapsed breathing heavily, until Hellboy reached over and took his hand, smirking all the while, and licked the white viscus fluid from his friends long thin fingers.

Abe pulled them away playfully eying the demons body. For the first time really taking in the sight in front of him. Hellboy was built wonderfully, Abe took real notice of this fact now. How his chest rose and fell in the dull light, how his chiseled abs were as pronounced as any bodybuilder; only it worked on him in a way it would make others seem like meat heads.

"Whatcha lookin at?" Hellboy grinned at his staring friend who straightened up immediately.

"Nothing, Red... I just-" Hellboy cut his off with another kiss, that verged on romantic drastically. Abe's eyes went wide for a second as Hellboy's left and rubbed up his thigh to wrap around his slender waist pulling him closer to him yet, but ultimately fell into the strange kiss himself, loosing thought within the moment.

As they parted both said nothing, the dazed look on Hellboy's face telling he was just as intrigued by this new form of kissing as his partner.

Abe grabbed this pants slowly and pulled them on, Hellboy staring off straight ahead. The fishman eyed him for a moment then stood up grabbing his attention. "Stay." He said simply.

His friend cocked his head and examined him. "Stay? Here with you...?" He asked awkwardly Since when had their 'relationship' evolved into something where they could just 'sleep together' after they had sex.

Hellboy stood up smirking. "It ain't a question." He growled hoisting Abe up and moving him to the bed room. Laying side by side, Abe sighed feeling his partners warmth seep into his body filling him with content. He smiled as he slipped away into sleep, half wondering what kind of fucked up dreams he'd have tonight.


	12. Miss You

**This idea came to be from Wendy Go, THANKS WENDY! (also read her stories they are awesome!) and another idea of hers will be coming up next! Stay tuned and review! ...or else!**

Miss you

Abe had never felt so relaxed before; waking up in Hellboy's arms was, different, really, but in a good way. He'd sneaked away to shower before that mornings briefing. At which Hellboy had busted through the doors grinning like an idiot all whist ranting about how good he'd slept that night. The thought made Abe smiled as he held is satellite phone in his rough green hands. Tempted to phone his lover.

Red had been sent on a mission, a small one, but nevertheless one that required him to be gone for the week. After a good minute of deliberation he speed dialed HB's number and listened to the ringing as the line connected.

"Abe!" Hellboy greeted. "Funny I was just thinking about you." The tone of his voice suggesting a bit more then thinking.

The amphibian chuckled lightly. "Hmmm, were you now?" He teased. "Actually, I wanted to ask a favor of you." Abe propositioned. "If you don't mind."

The sound of rustling followed before Hellboy answered. "Sure pal, what is it?" He asked.

An evil smirk crossed Abe's lips. "Touch yourself..." A deep groan come after his request, then the sound of bed springs creaking.

"Damn it, Abe..." Hellboy breathed.

"Talk to me...tell me what you want with me..." Abe half whispered into the receiver; while rubbing his fingers over his naturally lubed cock.

Hellboy grunted a few times. "Shove my hot hard cock in that ass." he informed. "What do you... want with me..."

Abe who was definitely better overall at talking dirty replied, "I want to take you inside me, fuck my dripping hot slit," As he said this he pushed three fingers inside him; making him moan lowly. "I want to taste myself all over that cock when you fuck it down my throat..."

Red groaned loudly and the bed squealed in protest. "Oh Abe...God damn..."

"Fuck me, Red." He said again. "Fuck me hard." He emphasized; another grunt from Hellboy.

Abe watched his cock sliding in his palm, wet and slimy; and he couldn't help but groan as he imagined Reds thick ruddy cock rubbing against it; fucking into that slit. "I want to feel all that hot cum in me... fuck... yes..." Abe managed to moan out, before gasping in ecstasy as his pumping became more and more intense.

A couple thousand miles away Hellboy was doing the same, only using his tail to slip in and out of his tight ass hole, savoring the feeling. "Abe when I see you next I'm going to fuck that tight slit so hard-"

"Yes..." Abe moaned pushing his fingers deeper into him.

Hellboy grinned. "That hot fucking wet cunt..."

Abe threw his head back, mouth agape and eyes shut tight as his body was wracked with pangs of pure raw desire and lustful mortal sin.

His hand worked quickly, the wet flesh of his cock now hot from the friction, throbbing full of blood and ready to bust.

"Bust Abe..." Hellboy urged, nearly gone himself. "Fucking..cum..." He groaned out before Abe, emitting an ecstasy filled cry, came in five hard pulsing bursts. His creamy white-hot seed covering his fingers, thighs and stomach. Abe breathed out, gills flaring as he tried to calm himself. That was all Hellboy needed before his own hot demon cum spurted from him, landing in simpler places.

Sharp harsh breathing filled the line as the unusual lovers breathed out after their phone sex pleasure trip. Abe, not so surprisingly, was the one who broke the ice.

"We just..." He breathed.

Hellboy laughed and examined the cum on his fingers. "Had phone sex."

Abe sat up, whipping up some of the cooling semen with a nearby towel. "We did didn't we."

Hellboy chuckled and a brief silance followed before Hellboy broke it softly. "I..." He started uncertainly. "I miss you buddy."

Abe smiled to himself. "Miss you too."


	13. Just a Simple Kiss

**Ok another idea from Wendy! Thanks so much! And to all my up to date reviews thanks to you all and keep em coming! ENJOY!**

Just a simple kiss.

Hellboy'd returned from his trip with minor scrapes and bumps; the norm for him. Upon arriving home he slumped over to his room and promptly popped the top on a deeply needed refreshment.

"Nothing like a cold Bud Light." He moaned as he swallowed his first deep sip.

The TV yielded little, much to the demons dismay, so seeing as it was but seven pm Hellboy decided he would have to make his own kind of fun. He set out into the hall and down to a particular friends room; knocking lightly on the door, rustling proceeded before the door slowly opened and Abe Sapien stood in the way.

Hellboy grinned broadly as he looked up and down the fishmans body. Those skin tight black shorts leaving little to the imagination, or maybe it was just that he'd seen all of Abe that it was easy to imagine; either way he liked what he saw.

"Hellboy," Abe greeted. "Your back, sooner then I'd anticipated."

A slow song HB didn't recognize drifted to his ears from within Abe's neatly organized room.

"Well I guess I'll come back later..." He teased passably, turning and walking back towards his room.

"No!" Abe called louder then he'd ment. He cleared his throat and started again. "No, no need. I just thought, what with the briefings and all the after mission procedures," He explained hastily. "I just thought you'd be later."

The red demon turned more to smirk at his friend, well at least he guessed they were still just friends, they definitely weren't... an idem? He frowned inwardly that word sounded off.

"Hellboy?" Abe said coming a bit out of his room to look closer, a slightly worried look on his features. "Are you alright?"

Yeah I'm alright, well unless you count the fact I want to fuck you, and that your another man, and I absolutely don't care about the repercussions as long as I get my hard cock in that wet cunt of yours... yeah I'm fine.

"Yeah, say you wanna grab a drink." he suggested. "I got a twelve pack of Bud Light back at in my room."

Abe looked back into his room, then after a few seconds of deliberating closed his door softly and walked over to his partners room.

Inside it was warm, warmer then the amphibians room who tended to keep his between 60-65, whereas HB's was 70-80. Accepting the beverage in the blue and silver cold can, Abe took a tentative sip and laid back into the overstuffed sofa.

"So how was the mission?" Abe asked at an attempt at small talk though he could feel the longing for his partner building just beneath his surface. Hellboy didn't answer the question, but instead brushed his fingers over Abe's crotch.

"I've missed you..." He breathed deeply. The fishman shuddered under his touch and could feel his organ within him reacting to the sudden contact. Abe half smirked and leaned into kiss his strange lovers thin lips. Savoring the bitter taste of the beer that lingered in his mouth as their tongues came together in a passionate kiss. When the hell did they become passionate? Hellboy wondered, as he returned this kiss without hesitation. Pushing Hellboy back Abe moved himself to lay over him, pushing his hips against his as to tease him; and damn did it work.

"I missed you too..." Abe whispered into his ear. At this Hellboy grinned broadly.

"Oh I've got a surprise for you..." He growled heaving himself off the couch, hoisting Abe up with him to carry him over to the bed room, before pulling open is infamous bedside table drawer and extracting a most curious object. A vibrator. Hellboy smirked devilishly at his friend. "Oh your going to love this..."

There on the bed Abe laid legs spread as he eyed the gadget. "Oh God Red..." He whimpered, eyes wide as he slid away. "You are terrible..."

Hellboy crawled closer, flipping on the device. "...But you love me..." He growled using his stone hand to force apart Abe's legs before inserting the stimulating object right into his slit.

"Oh Red!" Abe cried, his face contorted in ecstasy as his opening grew wetter but the second and Hellboy teased and moved the object up and down within the orifice. "Yes... yess...R-Red..." He moaned out.

HB bulled out the vibrator and ran in up and down the length of Abe's cock; who threw himself back into the bed in complete awe at the feelings his friend was forcing into him.

Down below Hellboy was grinning like a fool at the sight of how wet Abe had become so quickly. The clear slimy fluid was dripping down Abe's groin; running down pre-lubing his asshole, covering Hellboy's thick fingers and making the object in his hand quite slippery.

He pulled out the object, still smirking and ran it along is own erection, teasing Abe with the image; but Damn this did feel fucking great. Hellboy couldn't contain himself any longer and let a deep moan escape his lips.

Sitting up Abe took the vibrator from him, and pushed Red back; so as to expose his asshole before pushing the slimy object in. Hellboy writhed in front of him, unused to the feeling, unsure what to do as he jerked his hips reflexively trying; Abe jerking at his cock the same time. Enough foreplay, Hellboy thought.

Pulling himself up, still feeling the 'aftershock' of the vibrations through his body he forced Abe back and straddled him; his cock rubbing that slick green organ as he moaned deeply, before sliding his length into Abe's dripping wet cunt.

"Hellboy...son of a bitch..." Abe moaned as the thick red cock was buried deep with in him.

All Hellboy did was smirk, before pulling out the vibrator and running it along the slit beside his cock; Abe all but screamed at this.

He thrust himself in, jerking the object in deeper to, vibrating Abe's hot wet core. "Yes..." Abe groaned, eyes fixated on the ceiling. "Deeper... all the way...Damn it..." He demanded. But of coarse Hellboy was all to happy to oblige his request as he drove himself deeper yet with every new thrust.

Abe grew wetter still; amazing HB as his thighs and groin were now all but covered in Abe's secretion as he thrust himself into his lover. So close Damn it, come on... Come on! 

Hellboy groaned loudly spilling liquid heat right into Abe's core. Abe returning the gesture as the pleasure became to much, in those rhythmic bursts he came spasmodically over Hellboy's stomach; mouth opened in a silent scream.

They collapsed, breathless next to each other. "Holy crap..." Hellboy breathed out as his heart drummed loud against his ears, he could feel it pulse in his still hard organ. He looked over at Abe who just stared, wide eyed, at the ceiling. His gills flaring with each deep breath. Abe, Hellboy though. Abe, was beautiful really. Gorgeous deep blue eyes, smooth unscathed green skin... those soft looking gills... Now his eyes went wide. Abe's beautiful? He repeated. Since when did it come to that. I mean, they weren't... they couldn't be... maybe...

He leaned down over the amphibious man and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, almost to test out the feeling of a kiss that wasn't filled with deep lust and need. Just a simple kiss...

Abe kissed back softly, as if knowing what Hellboy had been thinking. No tongue... no rough needy biting... just a simple kiss...


	14. Abraham Sapien

**Another really big THANK YOU to Wendy for this idea. Hellboy's beginning to have... feelings for a certain amphibious sexy fish man/ frog king ^^ Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

Abraham Sapien

Abe was running; every muscle in his body screaming in violent protest as he strained to keep pace- then the ground fell out from under him and he spiraled down at a dangerous pace; the rocky canyon floor growing closer with every millisecond. Suddenly pain ripped through his body as the beasts talons ripped into the skin of his back. He screamed in agony as the world became a black fading blur and his dropped into unconsciousness.

Hellboy slammed his stone hand flat down on the table, a look of rage plastered on his already menacing features.

It should have been me on that case," he growled, glaring down at Dr. Tom Manning. The only thing between them; the cheap old conference table, and Manning hoped it stayed that way. "Why the hell would you send Abe!"

Manning tried to act smooth by pulling out and shuffling through files from a manila envelope before addressing the seething demon with slightly shaking hands. "We weren't aware that this case would be as-" He chose the word carefully. "Dangerous..."

"You weren't aware, huh?" Hellboy sneered. "Tell that to my friend who suffered critical blood loss and nearly lost his life because you weren't aware." He turned and slammed the door close with such force it reverberated throughout the hallway and surrounding office cubicles.

Abe had returned from Brazil barely conscious a week ago; been kept in the medical ward until early this morning. His skin still pale and sick looking covered in deep, almost black, contusions.

But you think Manning would have the balls to take up some responsibility, no. He pretended it was all a big mistake that got out of hand. Yeah, Hellboy thought darkly. To many good men have died that way you weaselly bastard.

He turned down the residential wing, on his way to visit Abe properly; since his stay in the medical bay wasn't exactly the best place for a chat. Knocking softly on his friends door he heard a voice from with in. "It's open." Abe said his voice coming through as tired and strained. HB opened the door and peered in at his beaten comrade. Abe sat on the floor, legs crossed, reading a book while laying back against the easy chair.

"Wouldn't sitting in the chair be more comfortable?" he questioned moving in and closing the door behind him.

Abe shook his head while folding the page down. "I'm at ease enough right here." He answered as he attempted to stand up.

Hellboy came over and helped pull him up. "Ain't healed enough for that yet, pal." He chuckled.

The amphibian smiled weakly as Red examined his bruises and scrapes. Though as his eyes worked their way down his body his own body had an odd response. Arousal. Not that he didn't feel pissed off and concerned over Abe's state; but he couldn't help but think he looked sort of sexy.

And didn't he seem to be thinking along the same lines as he came closer and tentatively wrapped his arms around Hellboy's torso.

"I didn't know if I'd see you again..." He half whispered.

Hellboy pulled him closer and held him as tightly as he could without hurting him. "Don't say crap like that," He said softly. "I don't know what I'd do without you..."

Abe pulled away and looked into his friends eyes. Well, they we're friends weren't they? Or had their 'relationship' come farther then that- father then either of them had ever anticipated when they'd started out. He was attracted to HB, definitely. Though most would turn away in fear or some other misplaced emotion, he knew if they'd bothered to look deeper then more people would accept him, and maybe see what an bewitching sight he was.

"You up to a few beers?" HB questioned. Abe grinning knowingly. Beers, yeah they'd have beers... then forget about them as they delved into something sinful delightful.

"Yes, I think a few beers would serve me well right now." Abe said, trying to hide the smiled playing on the edges of his thin lips.

Once in Hellboy's room he handed Abe the typical blue and silver Bud Light can and they sat together on the sofa. Leaning into Hellboy, Abe sipped on his drink contently, though the never sated organ within him definitely was restless; he could feel himself growing hot and wet between his legs.

HB looked over smirking as he slid his hand gently in between Abe's thighs; making the fishman shudder under his touch. Tilting down he captured his lips; their tongues meeting slowly rather then the usual frantic pace. This kiss veering way past the boundary of romantic; though neither cared. Abe slid his tongue slowly against Hellboy's, drawing out the tension; as Red moved slightly to allow Abe to straddle him, never breaking the kiss.

The demon ran his fingers down Abe's contused chest slowly, watching for any signs of discomfort; when none came he slid his fingers down into his skintight shorts, fingering the juicy slit beneath. Abe breaking the kiss to moan lightly, biting his lip as always.

Hellboy moved down to suck gently on his neck, just under his gills; this producing another moan, louder this time. He could now feel Abe's erection digging into his stomach as he rubbed over the head with a thick finger. Abe hastily undid he shorts and threw them aside as he exposed himself fully to his lover; who's own cock was now stiff and throbbing.

Picking Abe up he carried him carefully to the bedroom and laid him down before throwing away his own pants to display himself fully. His thick ruddy cock that was larger then above average by all means.

"I'll be gentle." He whispered while he laid down next to his friend.

Abe reached down to stroke him. "Sex is therapy..." he moaned. "I need it... I need you..." That was enough for Hellboy.

He slid down the bed to take his lovers cock; licking around it before starting in on the trembling penis. His tongue played over the smooth head, focusing on the small little hole that marked the tip; steadying himself by grabbing it by the base, before he moved it down into his throat. The amphibian shook with rapture as he cast his head back into the bed; fists clenched at the compelling touch.

Below Hellboy moved to his scrotum, so oddly textured it felt against his lips, as he licked and sucked lightly. Abe, meanwhile, reached down and rubbed at his cunt with one long finger, moaning at the eroticly charged emotions he was feeling. HB smirked and slid back up.

"Fuck me..." He groaned. "I want that hard green cock in my ass..."

Abe's eyes went wide but a grin appeared, evilly, on his soft lips. Getting up for a minute to switch positions, Hellboy stood bending over the bed so Abe had a clear shot at his hole with out much physical effort on his part.

Hellboy felt his hard, stiff, pre-lubed cock pressing into his opening.

"This _will _hurt..." Abe whispered sexily.

"Make it hurt..." Hellboy encouraged; not completely sure as to why the stinging pain felt so damn good to him.

Abe pushed in, stretching his rectum painfully, but damn if it didn't feel fucking great. He pulled out slightly before driving the whole thing in with force that made Hellboy bite his lip.

As he fucked into Hellboy's tight asshole, delighting in the tightness, the heat that surrounded his member, the dull heartbeat that he could feel through the walls that enclose around him so perfectly, he ran his fingers over his slit; the skin around it wet with ejaculate or some kind of fluid that he secreted.

Hellboy's tail came around under them and entered into his slit also, sliding deep to fill Abe's core. He bucked faster into the demons ass, feeling himself so close to surrender.

Just a few more seconds... Hellboy groaned beneath him as he fucked hard and rapidly just before he busted and filled his friend with his hot sticky amphibious seed. Pulling out, he collapsed on the bed in time to see Hellboy spilling over his own hand.

But Hellboy wasn't done yet, he slid down Abe's heaving body and licked along his dripping cunt. The fishman twisted his hips and moaned in defeat. "Hellboy... yes..."

Smirking, he went back for more; sucking up some of Abe's cum that still lingered on his organ. The salty taste so familiar to him after all their 'meetings'.

After torturing Abe he laid back down with him. "Feeling better?"

"Much." he informed with a dizzy smile; while running a teasing finger down HB's 'V-cut', coming dangerously close to his softening cock.

Hellboy eyed him, but instead of saying some cocky, smartass comment he leaned in and kissed Abe's lips gently.

"I'll always be here for you..." he whispered.

The amphibian smirked. "Good," He said certainly. "Because I'm not just some piece of ass."

Hellboy pulled him close and sighed. "Of coarse not buddy..." he assured. Because Abe wasn't just some one night stand or a way of release anymore. Despite what they'd started out ass this had transformed into something deeper. As he looked over Abraham's body he felt a longing, a comfort, and a love for the man next to him.

….Love? Nah, it couldn't be that deep could it? Brotherly love, Hellboy told himself; uncertain as to whether or not he would ever be ready to openly confess that- maybe- just maybe, he'd fallen in love with Abraham Sapien.


	15. Keeps Getting Better

**This week I awoke to my computer being 'magically' infested with a virus... this comes just days after having put 'JOHANN DID YOU SPYWARE MY COMPUTER?' as a Facebook stats update. So to my readers... Beware of German gas bags! But luckily he was no match for my awesome computer geek techie powers and I fixed it! HAHA! **

**And sooo anywho...**

**What will happen when Abe gets ingests and is covered in an aphrodisiac slime? Hot Sex of coarse. Rated M because... well duh... **

**This chapter plot coming at you again from Wendy who I that dearly for it ^^ ENJOY! **

Keeps getting better

Their target was supposedly a frog; similar to the ones they'd been fighting for a year or so now. Kate more or less said this one was a breed apart and had referred to it as a toad. Whatever it was exactly it was terrifying bums around this abandoned storage facility and the B.P.R.D. agent Abe Sapien had been assigned to this mission while Hellboy was off looking for Kappas in the Kappa-Buchi River over in Japan. It wasn't supposed to be a hard mission, seeing as Abe had just finished healing from his last encounter with the Olitiau, that humanoid bat from Cameroon; Dr. Manning promised this to be easy.

The gravel crunched under his boots as he rounded the tall rusted building; probably near collapse. No sign of the target yet.

'Agent Sapien?' agent Marx's voice said through his head piece. 'We got nothing over vector 2 here. You find anything?'

A rustling followed by a deep moan caught his attention off to the left. 'I think...' The beast cut him off; its long powerful tongue shooting out and wrapping around his slender body in a split second. 'Aggh!' Abe groaned out unable to reach his gun or breath for that matter as the tongue covered his mouth and nose.

'Agent Sapien?' Marx called through the headset.

Being pulled into the giant frog creature his reality began to bend, he guessed he'd ingested some of the slime that coated its tongue and it was messing with his mind. Gun shots sounded around him and the creature recoiled; its tongue releasing Abe who fell back on the pavement and was picked up by by two other agents. 'Jesus...' He murmured, eying the thing on the ground then realizing his body was covered in ooze he sighed and tried to wipe fruitlessly at his jacket. His head still spinning as the world grew more colorful then he'd ever imagined.

'Lets head back to the chopper and get on to HQ.' Marx said gingerly leading him as he swayed slightly.

'Yeah...' he agreed not arguing. 'I need a shower.'

On the chopper ride home he realized his heart beat seemed unnaturally fast and a strange feeling over took him, and this was a feeling he was oh to familiar with. At first he didn't understand but after a few minutes of speculating as to why he suddenly had this overwhelming desire then all reasonable thought was lost and all he could think was that Hellboy _better _be back at HQ waiting for him.

When they finally arrived Abe hurried off the chopper, leaving his gear behind, and straight down to Hellboy's room; already he could feel the heat filling his cock, hardening it causing it to slip out from within him and press wet and hot against his thigh.

He knocked hastily. "Hellboy," he called. "Hellboy are you in there?" He tapped his foot impatiently on the floor as shuffling from within was heard.

Come on get up and open this damn door I'm going to fuck you so hard, Red. Fuck I need it so bad.

The door was pulled open and Abe rushed in pushing him out of the way before locking the door with impressive speed.

"Abe?" Hellboy chuckled. "What are you...?"

But the Amphibian had no time for talking. "Get on the bed." Abe demanded as he unzipped his tight shorts, still thick with the slime; which probably wasn't helping matters.

"What happened to-"

Abe pushed him back. "Get on the fucking bed..." He hissed his eyes filled with raw animal like desire. The demon obeyed; a large grin of his face as he noticed Abe's throbbing hard cock.

Hellboy pulled of his own shorts in a flash and again found himself pushed by Abe who hastily bent him over wasting no time. He could feel the slick wet head of Abe's cock pressing at his entrance.

"Come on then..." He barely got out before Abe filled him, stretching out his tight hole with such force that even Hellboy had to bite his lip and mutter a quick, 'damn.'

Abe moaned out loud as the tight canal closed tight around his organ, but still he had not trouble moving himself in and out of his partner. He looked down and watched his dark green cock disappearing with each thrust into the tight red hole. Still the restless feeling that he couldn't get enough remained and it set his blood on fire. "Fuck Fuck Fuck..." Abe muttered as he slipped a few fingers into his slit and rubbed at the base of his cock, now covered in a slime not unlike the one his whole body was still covered in.

"Alright..." Hellboy said jerking Abe's organ out, leaving the fishman in disarray. "My turn..." the Demon growled.

This time he pushed Abe down and spread his legs quickly, not wanting to let the pleasure cease to long. Bending down he slid his thick warm tongue in and out of Abe's slit teasingly.

Now Abe was feeling his heart beat pound into his cock, almost to the point of pain. "Red please..."

The thick organ, bigger then any humans entered him, deep into that peculiar opening. It hit into him deep, deep into his wet core... and if he did have a G spot Hellboy was definitely hitting it now. "Yes... Yes..." Abe stuttered out though broken breaths, but still the feeling remain and their was no end in sight. "Red I can't..." He said as he felt Red pound harder signalling him being close to a climax. "Red I can't..."

"Cant... what...?" Hellboy grunted out, eyes squeezed shut.

Abe felt the restlessness and dissatisfaction and longing for sex rush through is body with force. "I can't cum... not now..."

Hellboy slowed and looked down at him noticing the coating of slime still over his skin. He leaned down and picked up the fishman with care before hoisting him up, careful not to slip out of his dripping cunt; and took him over to the door.

"Red what..."

Hellboy kissed him to silence him. "Shhh... we wont get caught..." He unlocked the door and ventured out into the hall before starting down the hall for the showers.

When they arrived there he turned on the warm water and let it rush over Abe, cleansing him of the ooze as he began jolting himself up into his friend, who threw his head back and moaned openly. "Red yes... so... close..."

Leaning him back against the wall he fucked harder burying his shaft deep so that he wasn't sure if it was water or Abe's secretion that was dripping down his balls.

He kissed up on Abe's neck sucking gently just underneath his gills. Yes so close.

And the same was true on Abe's end. He could feel every muscle in his body tensing and shaking. His slit tightening around Hellboy's cock as he fuck into it. So... fucking... close.

He came over Hellboy's stomach bursting out simultaneously as Hellboy filled his cunt with sticky semen.

His gills flared out as his breathing tried to slow down with his racing heartbeat that still filled his cock, though the restlessness had gone.

"Good thinking..." Abe said, smiling slightly. "With the shower."

Hellboy shrugged and he admired the sight of his wet shaking lover. "I guessed."

"I think the slime was some sort of powerful aphrodisiac..." Abe explained.

Red snorted. "Gee you think..." He smirked. "Not that I didn't like that..."

"Could have guessed..."

"I like it when you push me around..." He winked. "Also like that cunt..."

Abe sighed. "You said that already..."

The demon leaned in and kissed Abe, who's legs still were securely wrapped around his lovers waist; his slowly softening cock prodding against his stomach just so. "Just keeps getting better..." Abe moaned.


	16. Best Birthday Ever

**The 23'rd of December was Hellboy's 'birthday'. Soooo in the spirit of the season, Abe has to make the day special!**

**(Sorry it took so long, also with the season comes, traveling, family meeting and not a lot of slash writing time!)**

**Up next its BPRD Christmas! And all my fellow agents know how boring Manning's Office Christmas parties are! So what is a horny demon and equally horny fishman to do? Maybe snag some desert toppings and hit the bed room! ;)**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO ALL MY CONSTANT REVIEWERS! You know who you are! :) **

Best Birthday Ever

It was the 23rd of December, the date of Hellboy's 'birth'. As Abe sat in his room her wondered if Hellboy even realized, or cared, what today was. The amphibian guessed it had never really been a day to celebrate for him; being summoned by Nazi's and all. Abe ran his fingers over the smooth surface of the vibrator. Well, he thought, lets give him a night to remember.

The hall outside his room was deserted, most people had gone home to their families or were out in the tech room crunching some late night case that was a hit and miss.

Making his way down to his lovers house a shadow moved in front of him, he jumped and dropped the slick purple sex toy.

Shit shit shit. Abe thought as he made haste to pick it up as the figure came into view. But to his horror the specters hand grabbed it before him.

"Little jumpy tonight?" Liz said smirking as she handed him the object.

Abe snatched it away and could feel the heat rushing to his face. "Um, just didn't expect anyone to be-" Abe shuddered. "Um, your up late."

Liz smirked. "Where you going?"

"Well um, I was..." Liz reached out and put her hand on his shoulder before winking at him and walking by.

Abe turned slightly and watched her going. Did she know? Oh dear God she saw the vibrator, obviously. No chance in hell that she didn't know what it was. He sighed and continued on his way feeling slightly, well slightly embarrassed he guessed.

He could hear the TV dimly within his lovers room. Some old rerun, Abe figured as he knocked gently and waited patiently until Hellboy pulled open the door.

"Hey buddy!" He greeted boisterously. Abe smiled meekly and pushed the demon back before locking the door promptly behind him. Hellboy laughed lightly. "Haha, in a hurry?"

"I ran into Liz..." Abe said by way of explanation. HB's brow ticked up questioningly. "Anyway..." Abe brushed it off unsheathing the sex toy from behind his back.

"Whaddya plan on doing with that...?" Hellboy asked in a low seductive voice.

Abe moved over to him, flipping it on as he did, and moved it over the demons hardening cock.

"I plan on doing very... very bad things to you with it..." Abe moaned into his ear.

That was Hellboy needed to hear. In a split second it seemed he pinned Abe on the bed, but Abe seemed to have other plans.

He flipped himself over, so _he _was straddling Hellboy. Through his shorts, he could feel Abe's cock, slipped out from his slit and pressing hard into his.

Time to remove the obstruction. Using his tail he slipped in under the waist band of Abe's shorts, with mild concentration he pulled them down Abe's slender thighs. The amphibian took the hint and kicked them off the edge of Hellboy's oversized bed.

The demon grinned down at Abe's exposed length now dripping with clear liquid. Between them the amphibian wasted no time in undoing Hellboy's shorts, allowing Hellboy to move from under him, just for a moment, to remove that final barrier.

Abe then slid down the length of Hellboy's torso until he was looking straight at his hard ruddy cock.

"Damn it, Abe." Hellboy groaned out, eyes closed as he threw his head back. The fishman licked around the base of his friends flushed sex while admiring the way the organ twitched as he teased sinfully.

"Abe..." Hellboy pleaded. "Damn..."

Smirking slightly Abe licked up the underside of his length. His lips then moving over the engorged head causing Hellboy to shudder deeply.

"Hurry up and fuck me..." He managed to groan out. Abe however was going to frag this out painfully, as the vibrator reemerged. The fishman sat up, to give his lover a clear look, as he moved hit in and out of himself, growing wetter and wetter by the second.

"Do you like this...?" Abe teased, a smirk on his lips.

Hellboy gave him a look. "Get on my cock..." was all he said; before grabbing Abe and pulling him down over his body, reviling in the wetness of his cunt as he dragged him over his body.

His cock slid it easily and now it was all up to Abe; and that was alright by him. He sat up cowgirl style, forcing the demons cock all the way into his body; as he began rocking back and forth on the hard pulsing organ.

Hellboy bit his lip as his left hand grasp the sheet. "Damn...

Taking the toy in his slightly trembling hand Abe positioned it just so it hit into his slit; not only, touching him but hitting Hellboy's cock as well.

On Hellboy's end the feeling was damn near orgasmic, and he could feel Abe's slit tighten around his dick, telling him he was on the brink himself.

Looking down he could see his cock drenched and slick from Abe's secretions. Looking up at Abe's face he could tell he was in ecstasy. His eyes closed tight, biting his lip in a vain attempt to control his orgasm.

Abe began moving faster and after a few seconds of deep broken breaths mixed with a few groans Abe's eye flew open as he spilled over Hellboy's stomach and likewise, the demon filled Abe's tight cunt with his hot cum.

They fell apart gasping, chests heaving and skin warm from exertion.

"That..." Hellboy tried through his gasps. "That was... fricken..." He turned slightly; a smile on his hard lips, before connecting them with Abe's slightly moist cool ones.

Breaking slightly from the kiss Abe whispered, "Happy Birthday, Hellboy..." Before passionately moving his tongue back into the demons mouth.

Hellboy moved closer and took his lover closer to him, smiling slightly at the wetness between them that also ment the sheets needed another wash. Those laundry guys have had it rough lately, he joked inwardly as Abe's sucked slightly on his bottom lip.

Breaking away to look back at his friend, his bother... his lover; he smiled. "Thanks, Abe." he said in that deep voice of his. "Best Birthday ever."


	17. Christmas

**Jeez take me long enough! This is the Hellboy/Abe 'Christmas chapter. (I hope it was worth the wait!) **

**I haven't had much time to finish may stories lately. My other two jeez I'm getting to them!**

**Anyway enjoy, and I apologize for the delay!**

* * *

Christmas.

Christmas time was upon them at the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense. The halls had been cheaply 'decked out', and a flimsy white Christmas Tree from K-mart had been posted up in the main lobby.

Today was the annual BPRD Christmas Party, tables were piled high with off brand snacks, spiked cool-aid filled the plastic punch bowl, and agents that had been roped into waiting positions passed around champagne and crackers. Needless to say, Hellboy was not having a good time and was getting restless... but didn't Abe look nice in that tuxedo.

Hellboy fidgeted in his own black suit get up as Manning came over with Senator Langsford in tow.

"Ah, Hellboy, good to see you!" the Senator greeted holding out his hand. Now see Hellboy wasn't used to people offering to shake his hand, so over all it was an odd, uncomfortable situation. But the look on Manning's face read clear; shake his hand or I swear you will get the talking at of a life time.

"You to, Senator." He grunted back tentatively shaking the pale flesh hand with his large stone one.

Manning gave an apprehensive appraising look, before starting his mouth again. "Hellboy here just returned from a trip to Japan," he informed.

_'yeah and I got the BEST homecoming present, you'd never believe it Senator! Really, nothing better then Abe Sapien's tight wet cunt...' _Hellboy thought as the pair talked on. Wonder what Manning would do if I did say that?He smirked to himself at the thought, but kept his mouth shut, and grunted at the appropriate times. Looking around he realized Abe was missing. Where the hell had he slipped off to?

"Well, Hellboy, I'll let you get back to enjoying the party," the Senator rattled. About damn time, Hellboy thought anxiously wondering where Abe had gone.

When the pair finally left Hellboy moved through the people, looking in the bathroom and the surrounding halls. How does a fishman just... disappear! He thought, as he turned a deserted hall.

"Hellboy?" a voice chuckled from behind him. He spun to see Abe leaning again the hallway wall.

The demon sighed loudly. "Jesus, Abe, there you are-"

"Do I have to hold your hand or did you get lonely out there?" he joked, moving slightly closer.

Damn didn't that tuxedo look sexy. "Just wondered where you'd gotten to, s'all."

"Come with me..." Abe replied mysteriously, his deep aqua eyes gleaming mischievously in the dimmed lights.

Abe led him down to the residential quarters and into his own room.

"Did I leave the door unlocked?" Hellboy questioned as Abe ushered him in then turned to redo the locks.

"No." he answered simply.

The room was dark from what Hellboy could see, a strange glow came from his bedroom. Candles?

Abe led him in and his suspicions where confirmed. Candles of various colours and sizes lined the walls and illuminated a variety of containers on his night stand.

"What's all this about?" Hellboy asked slowly. Did he spy a can of easy whip? Yes, yes he did.

Abe leaned up and planted a soft kiss against his hard thin lips, parting him with his tongue. As the pair french kissed, Abe moved him back so he sat on the bed. Leaning back breathlessly they began simultaneously disrobing; Hellboy having a particularly rough time with his suit.

The amphibian next to him slid off his pants and laid back, his hands behind his head has he watched Hellboy struggle to remove his cloths.

"Ah, screw this..." he finally growled before literally ripping the jacket and dress shirt off. Abe smirked and chuckled lightly at his approach, hoping Manning hadn't rented that suit for him.

Once he'd removed his suit pants he laid back on his side to face Abe, noting his cock had not yet emerged from within.

"So whatcha have in mind for today?" he asked, eyes drifting to the easy whip.

Abe flashed him a quick look before moving off the bed and to the table. "Lay down flat."

Hellboy obeyed and moved to the middle of the bed on his back. "Alright..."

Abe picked up a jar of something Hellboy thought read caramel. Taking a spoon off the table also he dipped it in and then began drizzling and spreading the mildly warm sticky liquid around Hellboy's inner thighs.

He moaned out loud and shifted slightly. Above him Abe smirking put the jar back and moved his face down to Hellboy's crotch; he slowly licked his tongue across the hot flesh, painfully teasing the hard cock by not touching it once as he skillfully licked away the sweet goodness.

"Abe... come on..." Hellboy managed out.

Not replying, next Abe picked up the whip cream.

"Whaddya plan on doing with that...?" Hellboy asked voice thick.

Again Abe said nothing but pushed down the nozzle to cover Hellboy's thick cock in fluffy white cream. "Fuck..." the demon groaned.

The fudge topping was next as he teased some over the organ, followed by butterscotch.

"I must warn you..." Abe started. "This is going to feel really..." He emphasized. "Really _fucking _good."

Hellboy let his head drop back. "Only if you let me do you next—Ahhooh, fuck..." he groaned.

Abe took the swollen head in his mouth, teasing the thick ridge, before taking it down his throat. The thick organ filled him, he couldn't breath but he wasn't going to panic as he purposely swallowed, massaging Hellboy with the muscles in his throat.

Hellboy twisted his hips and mercifully pulled out allowing him to take a breath before jamming it back in. Soon all the whipped topping was gone, and Hellboy was feeling deviant.

He noticed Abe's cock was still inside that slit... and he had to do something about that.

Roughly pushing Abe down to where he was a moment ago, he ran a thick finger down the slit, before poking it into the opening. Within was wet, figured it always was, and he could feel the slightly hard organ just waiting to come out.

Taking the whipped cream he sprayed it in a line down Abe's slit, in response the amphibian arched his back slightly and made a deep moaning noise.

Hellboy bent down and licked the line off, then flitted his tongue between the taut skin. Abe shuttered and jerked up and his cock pushed out and gleamed slickly in the dim flickering lights.

The demon ran his tongue along that prominent ridge, savoring that rich sour flavor that leaked and coated his organ.

He could feel it... Abe's heart beating as his lips encased the head. While sucking at the head, slid a thick red finger into Abe's tight ass hole. _This _prompted a response; twisting his hips he arched his body lower as if trying to push the finger deeper into his tight orifice.

"Want my cock in there?" Hellboy asked as he pulled back and rubbed his thick member against the opening.

Abe nodded slightly but Hellboy wanted a definite response. Grabbing Abe's legs he lifted him up so he had a good look at his tight ass, then slapped his left hand down hard across it.

"What do you want?" Red asked again.

Abe mumbled something, so he spanked his harder this time, enjoying the sight of the darkening skin.

"You want what?"

Looking up at his lover, his eyes filled with an almost angry lustful passion. "I want... your _fucking cock_ in my _ass_." he hissed.

Smirking down at the amphibian he dropped his legs back down. "Just making sure."

He stood at the edge of the bed, Abe wrapping his legs around his torso so he had a straight shot at that tight ass. Fuck was it tight.

"Hell... Hellboy... deep-" Abe moaned out as the thick cock was being slid in. "Yes... right in... hard..."

Hellboy got this hint and jammed it in hard, filling Abe's ass to busting. Beneath him Abe shook, his breathing ragged; two fingers pressed into that warm wet slit.

Hellboy's hard thrusts rocked the Amphibian's whole body.

"Red... Red," Abe said in an almost pleading voice. "It hurts... fuck... Red it hurts."

Looking down the demon could see blood beginning to leaking from the tight swollen hole. "Yeah... good." he grunted out as he jammed is length back into the hole.

"Fuck..."

Hellboy was relentless... yeah Abe was in pain, but a pleasureful pain surely; and damn didn't he look sexy. That tight, lean green body, trembling from so much sex... his face contorted, biting his lip, the expression one of raw ecstasy.

But damn if good things didn't inevitably have to come to an end; Hellboy could feel it, his climax just on the metaphorical horizon. He closed his eyes and thrust harder, Abe's walls clenched dramatically tight around his thick cock. He was coming too.

With two fingers jammed into his slit, his whole hand slippery with secretion, his free hand jerking on his cock, he knew it was... almost...

Simultaneously they both came, or close enough. Hellboy's sticky warm cum exploding in rhythmic bursts, filling Abe's rectum to full capacity, when he pulled out a good amount of seed spilled forth as well.

Abe's climax was just as spectaular, in five rhythmic explosions his seed spurted over his lovers chest and stomach.

Hellboy pulled away and collapsed next to the heaving Abe Sapien, who was trying to control his breathing.

"You know-" a loud knocking cut him off. They both sat up and gazed through the door towards the entrance.

"Hellboy?" Tom Manning's voice called. "The parties not over, there are still people you have to talk to!"

HB sighed and smirked over at Abe. "Have to present myself as the BPRD 'Top Agent'." sitting up he groaned. "We need 'funding'."

"Top Agent?" Abe repeated. "Since when?"

Hellboy knocked him back and laid his still naked body over Abe's. Leaning down he planted a soft kiss on those thin cool Amphibian lips. "Since now..."

Abe looked up at him, as if trying to decide where this was going. Hellboy spoke again softly. "Abe... I, I don't know how exactly I feel..." Abraham cut him off with another kiss.

"I think we feel the same way." he breathed. "Merry Christmas, Red."

"Hellboy if your in there get your ass out here now!" Manning's voice carried through the door. "Come on! This party cost money, money we don't have a lot of. I need you to get out there so we get better funding!" he hissed.

Ignoring his ornery boss he kissed Abe lightly again. "Merry Christmas, Abe."


	18. Next

**Holy hell! Been awhile, yeah? Ok so I really wasn't going to post on this anymore, well maybe but for the time being I'd stopped. Buuuuut I have realized how much you guys really love this pairing. Soo I give you part 18 and many more after this! Plus a shout out to Rikky-Bubbles, who's review convinced me to write this! **

Hellboy grunted as he shifted in the seat of the chopper. They where heading to Poland; an archeological dig was in progress on the edge of some lake. Abe sat across the aisle from him, head against the window apparently asleep.

Messaging his temple between his horns, Hellboy felt anticipation well up in the pit of his stomach. He knew what was causing it.

Anastasia.

His old flame. The first woman he'd ever been with, his love. The one person that had his heart... wait that wasn't true. There was one other.

He looked back over to his amphibious friend. The dim light from the window casting a sheen over his rough skin. His deep blue eyes closed and shrouded in shadow. Abe Sapien. His best friend and lover.

"ETA in ten." the pilot's grainy voice came though the overhead.

Abe roused from his sleep gracefully. Not like he usually did. He'd jump like someone just smacked him. Grunting and yelling about, "Wassat?" or "I'm up!"

Abe smirked over at him, slyly. Damn, he's just begging to be fucked. HB thought.

But what about Stasia? He thought. Did he still have feelings for her? Sure. But not as strong. Aw, crap. This is going to be a hell of a trip.

Exiting the chopper he set down on the soft dull grass on the edge of the encampment; the welcome party cast in his shadow. But he could still see her smiling face in the crowd.

"Hellboy!" she said making her way over. "I wasn't sure if you'd come."

She walked up confidently and hugged him. He arms seeming ridiculously small around his torso. Behind him Abe coughed and went to see to the rest of the crew unloading the chopper.

"Like I could say no to you." he replied smiling. Though truth be told he had thought about turning this mission down. "What kind of trouble have you been stirring up this time?"

She laughed. Her voice like a bell, so unlike Abe's rough throaty way of laughing.

"Well some of my team has gone missing, mostly towards the evening hours or early morning. They venture into the woods and all we have heard are screams. A few of my team have come across blood and a few chewed up limbs." the red haired woman sighed. "I can't imagine what it could be."

"Sounds like a Leśny Dziadek." Abe said from behind the large demon.

Stasia looked past him and to Abe frowning slightly. "I've never heard of that."

"In English it translates to Forest Grandfather." he explained. "Usually appears as a harmless elder but is actually a cannibal with superhuman strength."

Her frown increased and Hellboy turned to his companion. "Well in that case it looks like you n' me'll spending the night in the woods."

"According to forecasts there's going to be rainstorm tonight." Anastasia warned them. "A super cell."

Hellboy eyed Abe then turned back to her. "Sounds like fun."

They'd loaded their guns, took a few boxes of cereal, to hold them over in case they got hunger, and they set off into the woods.

"Hellboy?" Abe said lightly. "An observation. Have you noticed the lack of noise? It's as if all the wildlife has vacated the area."

The red man grunted. "Or they became a midnight snack for grandpa." A strong gust of wind followed his comment, Abe pulled his jacked around him tighter.

"Maybe we should have waited until the storm blew over?" Hellboy remained silent. "Or is there a reason you didn't want to stay in the camp?" Abe tried.

"What? Nah, I just wanna deal with this thing and get it over with. I know a great restaurant on the way back. Damn good paprika chicken, I'll take you there when we bag this nasty."

Abe smiled and ran his fingers down his partners clothed arm. "It's a date." he practically purred.

HB narrowed his eyes at his friend and felt his body react. They couldn't do it here. Ah fuck it.

In a flash of colour the demon had the amphibian pinned against a tree and was assaulting his mouth with his strong warm tongue. Abe kissed back roughly; needfully, his cool smooth tongue wrestling with his lovers'.

"About damn time." Abe breathed before shouldering out of his jacket and throwing it to the side. He could feel the moisture and heat building between his legs.

Hellboy ground against him, teasing him with his own hard length, through the material of his shorts.

Thunder sounded over head and the wind began to howl but neither registered it, heat coursing through their bodies, moving off raw need.

Hellboy disregarded his belt and began on his pants, pausing only to give Abe another rough wet kiss. To Hellboy's surprise Abe was already out of his pants and was pulling his form fitting shirt over his head. Damn that guy works fast. HB figured his hand slowed him a bit and apparently Abe wasn't having that right now. From the holster on his calf he pulled out his combat knife and in a flash slid it under and up, ripping through the stretch material of the demons shirt.

"Abe?" he half laughed in surprise.

The amphibian re-holstered the knife. "Monster tore it." he gave a excuse before leaning back against the tree; running a long green finger up his moist slit as he did so; a low moan escaping his thin lips.

Hellboy bend down on his knees, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the twig that was digging into his knee.

Leaning forward he placed a light kiss against the wet skin. Abe moaned and his eyes fluttered shut. Hellboy smirked into Abe's skin as he began his assault with his tongue, licking into the tight orifice as deep as he could manage. The amphibians juices dripping down his chin. With his tail he reached around and started stroking his own member lightly.

He sucked on the outer rims, Abe twisted his hips and bucked again his friends face. Smirking again the demon pulled up, hearing a less then please moan from his lover.

"Come'on now, can't have you spent too soon." he motioned to his own throbbing member, Abe knew the drill.

Sliding down on his own knees he took the large crimson head between his lips and sucked. Hellboy lolled his head back as the rain started to fall, lightly for now; a crash of thunder boomed overhead.

He bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into Abe's mouth. He knew he could take it, and he did; swallowing he messaged the large organ with his throat.

"Yeah... damn." HB moaned.

Abe pulled back and ran his thumb over the slick head. Before Hellboy new what had happened, the Amphibian pushed him back, he stumbled and fell back.

"You know what to do..." Abe said simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hellboy's eyes traveled over his friends lean body, then heaved his mass onto his knees and presented himself to his partner.

Abe knelt down and slid a probing finger into the tight opening, pulling it out sharply; Hellboy breathed in sharply. Before he could recover he felt a warm wet tongue begin to probe his sensitive pucker, Abe pushed inside. It was different from a finger, it was different from a cock. The way it moved and wiggled, Hellboy had never been harder in his life.

Abe pulled back licking his lips. "I knew you'd like that."

"Get in me..." Hellboy groaned, feeling woefully empty in the absence of Abe's tongue.

More then happy to oblige Abe thrust his length, burying it up to the hilt. Without giving him time to adjust he began rocking back and forth, pulling himself right to the edge before slamming himself back in again; his natural lube making his movements easy and smooth.

Hellboy's whole body jerked from the force of each thrust. He could tell by the speed that Abe was near cumming.

Gripping his own member he jerked and pulled ushering in his own release. He could feel Abe's secretion slippery down his thighs, mixed with the rain that beat down on them. The whole thing felt wild and primal; it set his blood on fire.

Above and behind him Abe yelled his release a gasping, almost pained sound. Quickly, though, he pulled out and whipped around, unsheathing his blade the sound of a body hit the ground. The demon stood up quickly.

"What the hell-." he grumbled.

In front of Abe was the body of what looked to be a old man, eyes bloodshot, skin yellow and hanging from angular bones. "Damn."

He looked over at his friend, blood covered his naked chest and was running down him, the rain attempting to wash him clean. The knife still in his grip.

"I thought I'd heard something." Abe offered.

Hellboy however didn't register anything but how sexy Abe looked all bloody and wet. He grabbed his friend and pinned him against the tree again, his cock easily finding entry into his lovers body.

Abe groaned from the force as his partner thrust in and out, drilling him against the tree.

"Come on, come on." Hellboy grunted a mantra.

"Red..." Abe moaned his eyes hooded, erect cock beating against his lovers stomach.

As a crash of thunder and lightning burst over head so did Hellboy, his seed spilling into the amphibious mans cunt, burning inside of him.

The demon released him and he slid down the trunk, breathing heavily, to the ground.

Hellboy looked up at the sky, letting the cold rain water wash over him.

"We should be getting back to camp." Abe's voice cut through.

Looking down he saw Abe already had his pants on. Damn he moves fast.

"Really? I was just starting to like this place?" HB smirked.  
Abe gave him a look but the corner of his lips ticked up. "As was I. But you wouldn't want to keep Ms. Bransfield waiting would you?"

Wouldn't he? He looked back at the body. "Whaddya do with Father Forest over there? Leave him?" as he spoke he caught sight of Abe's back that had been cut up by the tree he'd been pinned against.

"Manning would have a fit if we let it here." Abe said in reason. "And you get you carry it."

Hellboy frowned. "Payback for your back, huh?" he grumbled. Eh it was worth it.

"Indeed." Abe concurred, patting his friend on his still naked chest as the demon heaved his shorts on. "But isn't it worth it?"

"I swear some days you can read my mind." he laughed.

Abe scoffed. "I thank God that I can't!"

"Ha you know you love me." Hellboy countered smirking.

Turning on heel Abe looked him over. "Unfortunately." he said with a small smile.

Hellboy smirked, wondering where they'll end up fucking next.

**Now I would like to ask YOU the readers if you have any kinks/scenarios/ anything YOU want me to write these two doing. Post it in a review or PM me. I'd love to take any suggestions! **

**PEACE!**


	19. Has to be it

**Hey guys! This fills the first request I received. It's taken awhile because between three trips to the DMV and job hunting life's being hectic and I have little time in the past weeks. I actually have a job interview at Macy's tomorrow... for stock... as early as 4 am! Hey I need monees! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Peya Luna! ** :D **Enjoy! I have three other requests to work on now! **

Has to be it...

Manning sighed and tossed his pen on to his desk after signing yet another document. He couldn't really remember what it was about only that it was semi-important and after the fiftieth one he really could careless; especially at midnight.

Sighing he turned off his light and headed out of his office, closing the door behind him lightly. Turning to walk into the hall he passed his secretaries desk and stopped short. On the desk top was a manila report folder labeled: Hellboy; and it was empty.

That report was supposed to be in last week. Manning growled and snatched the folder; he then turned on heel and began stalking down the residential hall. He was going to make that monkey finish his report if he had to stand over him and watch him write it.

As he passed each door he could hear the dull hum of a TV show and a recorded applause coming from Liz Sherman's door, Abe's was silent; odd the fish man usually had some sort of bad music playing. Approaching Hellboy's room he heard something that made him stop dead in his tracks for the second time.

Was that... moaning?

Hellboy leaned his head back and moaned out loud as Abe ravished his erect cock with his relentless lips and tongue.

"Abe..." Hellboy moaned. "Your killing me you know that...ugghh..."

Through the large cock down his throat Abe grinned. Teasing Hellboy was becoming... no scratch that; it was his favorite hobby.

The way he tasted the way he felt. Above him Hellboy moaned again; his voice rough but loud in the living area, easily heard over the old "Three's Company" re-run.

"Abe... damn..." he grunted; his breathing labored as if he'd been running.

The amphibian pulled away smirking up at his lover. "Not so fast..." he warned, knowing that anymore and the demon would come.

Hellboy sighed but smirked. "Ok, Ok," he grumbled. "I know the drill. You turn."

Abe moved back away from his companion and onto his, mostly unused, desk. Spreading his legs he ran a finger up his slit; licking the warm slime of the digit with a lusty smiled.

The demon stared for a second, trying not to come at the very image; a shudder ran down his spine and tingled in a good spot.

Walking over and kneeling down so he was face to cunt with Abe's slick opening, he buried his face in the opening; tongue sticking out trying to reach as deep as psychically possible. Tasting ever drop.

On the desk, Abe, arched his back and moaned out loud. "Hellboy..." his whole body shook with ecstasy.

The amphibians secretions dripped down the demons face, mixing in his facial hair (which Abe found to feel fantastic against his skin), some even dribbling down his neck.

Hellboy wondered just _how _wet could he possibly get?

Pushing that thought aside he moved back an smirked. He knew the amphibian could have multiples and that him cumming wouldn't hinder the night, but teasing him was just so damn fun!

Abe leaned forward and Hellboy prepared himself for a mouthy kiss, closing his eyes he felt Abe's lips lower on his chin. He was licking his own secretions off the demons face.

Hellboy's cock twitched. Grabbing the back off his friends head he forced it upward into a needy rough kiss. HB's tongue not bothering to ask permission before barging into Sapien's mouth. Not that Abe minded in the least; he returned it full force.

Outside the door Tom Manning was still frozen in place. This couldn't be. No way in hell could those two... I mean the thought is just. No.

He shook his head and moved to knock but found his hand frozen in the air. Their probably just playing that Nintendo again, Manning tried to reason. Yeah that's in... Hellboy's probably loosing in Mario Cart or some other game he didn't know or plan to get get acquainted with.

A steady pounding, thump, thump, thump, sounded through the hall. Like someone hitting something against the wall in steady thrusts...

Manning blanched. No. No. No. This... this couldn't be. Not until Hell froze over...

Inside Abe threw his head back as Hellboy drilled into him, the desk thunking against the wall with hit. Neither cared. Liz would be in her room till morning, TV tuned up oblivious to everything and all the other agents where either in bed or off base, and Manning, well at this time he'd be long gone and in his own cozy bed. Midnight... way past the old geezers bedtime.

"Hell... boy... yes..." Abe managed between the thrusts.

The demon has his left arm wrapped around the thin amphibian to prevent him from falling back and his right one was holding onto the desk.

One of Abe's arms was around HB's neck the other stroking his own cock in hard pulsing beats to meet the demons thrusts.

"You like that... you like that...God Damn..." In one final thrust Hellboy came, spilling his hot demon seed deep into his lover. Abe gushed, secretion dripping unashamed over the desk and the demons thighs.

Manning's eyes about came out of his skull. His mind was reeling but no real thoughts came through, only the replay of the words he had heard. In his hand, which he realized was shaking, he remember the folder and the papers.

Preparing to walk away the door opened and he jumped. "Gah!" he turned and faced Abe who's eyes where wide but it was what he saw when he looked behind him that nearly gave him a heart attack.

There Hellboy stood in all his glory, stomach coated in a creamy substance and thighs glistening with some unknown... let's keep it that way.

"Manning?" he growled eyes wide to match Abe. "what the hell are you doing outside my damn door!"

But before even half that sentence was said Manning had thrown the folder past Abe and into the room before bolting, as fast as his aging body would allow, down the hall and to his car.

When he slammed the door and decided he was relatively safe inside his he breathed out a long breath.

He checked his reflection in the rear view mirror and sighed, "I hate my job."

Light shone through his bedroom window. Blinking open, Tom Manning grumbled as his alarm clock wailed next to him declaring that in 45 minutes he would be late for work. All he knew really was that he had a major headache.

Then a flash of memory hit him. Abe walking out of Hellboy's room... Hellboy naked. Had it all been a dream?

He scratched his forehead. Everything felt fuzzy. They... they couldn't. He half laughed at the thought and half shuddered, then he noticed the half drank bottle of Jack on his nightstand.

Whiskey induced nightmares? ….. that has to be it.

**Hope y'all liked it! **


	20. Of Goatmen and Impalas

**Sorry this took forever guys! My work schedule has me up at 3 am! O_o This one dedicated to Rikky-Bubbles. You are awesome. Annnnd of coarse everyone reading this is awesome and I swear to whatever deity you believe in I am getting to the other requests. These are all going in order of received so try and bear with me! **

Of Goatmen and Impalas.

The mission had been easy enough. A waste of time but easy enough. A local bunch of teens had gone missing and a supposed 'goat man' was behind the disappearances. As Hellboy thought... a waste of time. Probably some teens that had been hyped up on pot or some crap. Still no bodies had been found nor had any of the teens wandered back to their homes. But then again they where stupid teens. Most of whom were couples who thought they where in love. Maybe they just ran off together like some cheesy movie the demon could careless about.

So here he was parked in a out of the way spot in the Chickweed woods, somewhere north of some small town he didn't know. Abe had driven the rented Chevy Impala with the strict warning from Manning that if it came back scratched it was their asses.

They didn't have the 'funding' to pay for unnecessary shit.

"Goat man my ass..." he grumbled. Abe turned and eyed him.

Shrugging he replied, "Maybe, maybe not. Something's been abducting kids."

"Ran off is'all." HB grunted. "Come on this isn't a mission this is sitting in some crappy rented car waiting until we get the call that the 'disturbance' is a load of crap." he complained. "I could be eating nachos."

Abe studied him. "I can think of three things we could do that are better then nachos."

"Like what?" Hellboy was intrigued.

Abe leaned closer over the seat and pressed his lips close to the demons ear. "Like putting that big cock of yours in my tight slit." Hellboy hardened at the suggestion. "or..." he went on dragging out the word. "Filling my ass with it..."

"Or shoving it down your throat." HB offered. He had a gift for bluntness.

Abe smiled. "Precisely."

In a matter of seconds the crimson skinned demon had unzipped his shorts and unfastened his belt disregarding it on the floor.

His cock, throbbing and hard sprung out and laid bobbing against his now exposed thigh, eager for the mouth of it's lover.

Abe leaned over the seats, having undid his own pants and exposing his wet slit to the cool air. He pressed his lips to the head in a sort of kiss.

His friend moaned at the warm feeling.

The amphibian then opened his lips allowing the organ access. He moved his lips up and down the shaft, taking the thick cock as deep as he could, gagging as it passed that certain point down his throat.

Hellboy's head lolled back and he closed his eyes. A low moan, deep and reverberating, escaped through his thinly cracked lips.

The demon placed a hand on the back of the amphibians head and added a gradual pressure forcing his organ deeper into the fishmans mouth.

Abe gagged on the thick organ clogging his throat, instinctively he swallowed, his muscles constricting around the demons sex.

He gagged again, saliva pooling in his mouth, dribbled out, wetting the red skin around.

Hellboy groaned but released the pressure and allowed the fishman to pull back and remove his cock with a loud wet 'pop'.

In a fluid motion Abe had gone from the drivers seat to looming over his friends body. His slit pressing against the demons cock... tauntingly.

"Come on, Abe..." HB moaned. Damn he was practically begging. When did he become so dependent? Aw crap. "Get on already..."

Abe smirked wickedly. A look that, before all of there shenanigans, he wouldn't have believed possible. Abe had always been stoic, calm, and reserved. Hellboy almost had a hard time believing the man slowly lowering himself onto his cock was the same... Almost.

Hellboy groaned as Abe slid his full length into him, stretching the tight skin of his slit almost painfully.

The depth of the fully sheathed cock must have been slightly painful too, Hellboy reasoned. How deep was Abe's opening anyway?

All thoughts where quickly pushed to the side as the amphibian began gyrating his hips.

Pushing up against the demon, forcing the length to pound deeper into him. Abe moaned. His eyes squinted shut and his teeth biting into his lip.

"Damn Abe... yeah... yeah..." Hellboy grunted out. "Hell...yeah." his grunts matching each thrust of his lovers hips.

Neither noticed any movement outside the car. Nor did they particularly care.

Secretion from Abe's slit had dripped down drenching HB's thighs; not to mention the seat. With each thrust there was a delicious wet slapping noise that set the demons blood on fire.

Abe tilted his head back and Hellboy leaded forward to suck on the taut skin of his neck. He wondered if he could be given a hickey.

He smiled against the skin under his lips and began to suck harder. He wanted to mark him. Brand him his.

Abe moaned out, his voice higher then usual as his release sped forward, closer and closer to the point of no return. He jerked faster. Jamming his friends cock deeper and deeper into him, close to the point of pain... and the thought that he was going to be, yet again, sore in the morning, briefly flitted through Abe Sapiens mind; before complete nirvana descended over him.

He all but screamed his finish as he felt the hot cum of the demon fill his depths.

The warmth that spread through his whole stomach.

Hellboy leaned down, breathing deep, and planted a small kiss on his partners lips.

Abe took the opportunity to part the demons lips with his tongue and explore his lovers mouth. The tip of his tongue tracing against the hot other.

The demon moaned but was cut short by a loud bleat cut through the reverie the pair shared.

A face, ugly and misshapen, with a long white beard, twisted horns and dark angry eyes, popped up and was attempting to break open the passengers window by beating its head repeatedly against the glass.

Hellboy grabbed his gun, a bored look on his face mixed with slight irritation that the damn thing even dared to pop up and ruin his moment. "Cover your ears." he warned Abe before shooting the thing clean in the face taking its head shot off.

"Are you happy with the decisions you made in life?" Hellboy grunted. "Yeah... bet not."

**Thanks for reading guys! **


End file.
